


caramel & coffee; softly & bluntly

by Anonymous



Series: bend & break; give & take [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bad Flirting, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Discussion of Past, Edgeplay, F/M, First Dates, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Subdrop, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, collaring, daatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Foxhole is a small cafe done in soft, pastel colors and really isn't the sort of place Aaron belongs. But it has the best coffee Aaron's ever tasted, amazing pastries, and it's conveniently located about midway between the hospital, the college, and Aaron's tiny, studio apartment.“Need a refill?”Aaron looks up and squints. He remembers, belatedly, that his glasses are shoved into his hair. He usually hates wearing them, but his contacts have been giving him wicked headaches the last couple of days. He can make out the blur of a dark woman in a soft orange tee shirt in front of him. She smiles and reaches up, tugging at his glasses until they fall over his forehead and hit his nose. He automatically pushes them up.Aaron blinks at her. She's...really pretty. And tall. And muscular, too. He has no idea why she's working here of all places. He's never seen her before, though.“Uh.” He realizes she's waiting on him to answer her question. He grabs his coffee cup and finds it pathetically empty. He hadn't even noticed. “Yeah, I guess so.”“I'll get it for you,” she tells him with a smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a long time ago, in a land far away, an anon once asked me for a fic where daatt get together. i wrote that.
> 
> i'm sorry for vanishing off the face of the earth for so long, but here's something to keep you entertained for a moment (18k words, anyway)
> 
> it's a mess. not edited. i did my best with tags. please tell me if i should add something. 
> 
> JSYK!! this takes place BEFORE sugar&spice - aaron, matt, and dan have been together longer than andrew and neil

The Foxhole is a small cafe done in soft, pastel colors and really isn't the sort of place Aaron belongs. But it has the best coffee Aaron's ever tasted, amazing pastries, and it's conveniently located about midway between the hospital, the college, and Aaron's tiny, studio apartment. There are always a lot of people inside, but it never gets very loud. Aaron has midterms in two days, though, and both the public library and the college library are so packed full of students that he can't find a decent place to study. The couple in the apartment beside his are endlessly fighting, too, so it's not like he'll get anything accomplished there when he's flinching every couple of minutes. 

Aaron gets a coffee and a chocolate danish that would make Andrew jealous and he takes the very back corner table, as far away from everyone else as he can get. Thankfully, there's an outlet just under the table, so he's able to charge his laptop and his phone while he grabs his books and gets everything out of his bag. He dives into his studying without a thought for anyone else in the cafe. 

“Need a refill?” 

Aaron looks up and squints. He remembers, belatedly, that his glasses are shoved into his hair. He usually hates wearing them, but his contacts have been giving him wicked headaches the last couple of days. He can make out the blur of a dark woman in a soft orange tee shirt in front of him. She smiles and reaches up, tugging at his glasses until they fall over his forehead and hit his nose. He automatically pushes them up. 

Aaron blinks at her. She's...really pretty. And tall. And muscular, too. He has no idea why she's working  _ here _ of all places. He's never seen her before, though. 

“Uh.” He realizes she's waiting on him to answer her question. He grabs his coffee cup and finds it pathetically empty. He hadn't even noticed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“I'll get it for you,” she tells him with a smile. She isn't wearing a name tag, though Aaron sort of wishes she was. “What are you studying?”

“Uh. The last of my required classes for med school,” Aaron answers. 

“Oh, that sounds rough.” She gives him a cheerful laugh. “Want a couple extra shots of espresso or anything?” 

“That… Yeah. That sounds good, actually.” Aaron nods a little. “Thank you.” He goes to shift and grab his wallet, but she's already waltzing away with his empty cup in her hand. He frowns at her as she walks behind the counter and begins to ring in everything.

It's nearly five, now. Most of the cafe is empty, save for a few other people near the front on laptops - mostly they just look pretentious. Aaron's table is scattered with his notebooks and textbooks, pens and highlighters, and his laptop perched in the corner. He stands slowly and stretches for a moment. He's been sitting here for...a while. He can't even remember what time it was when he got here. He should probably get some actual food to eat at some point, too, rather than another danish. He scratches one hand through his hair and walks over to the counter. The woman is the only one behind the counter, though he's certain there were four or five younger girls back here earlier…

“Don't I need to pay for that?” Aaron asks quietly as she fills his cup for him. She's putting all sorts of things in it that he didn't ask for - and can't really afford, not on coffee. 

She puts a lid on the fresh cup and sets it on the counter between them. “Aaron, right?” she asks. He nods. His name was written on his other cup, so it's not like it would have been hard for her to figure it out. “I'm Dan.” She grins again and pushes the cup closer. 

“How much?” Aaron asks without taking the cup. 

“Don't worry about it,” she says, her grin growing a little. 

Aaron frowns. “You can't just give coffee away. And not with all that extra shit in it, either. Just tell me how much it is.” 

She laughs and leans over the counter, resting on her elbows. “It is impossible to flirt with you, do you know that?” She pokes her tongue out at him when he turns beat red. “Take the damn coffee. Trust me when I say it's okay.” 

“I don't want like, your manager bitching you out or anything,” Aaron mumbles. “Not over me.” 

She laughs again, loud and somehow sweet at the same time. “You're too fucking cute. Honey, I'm the owner. If I want to give people free coffee, I can.” She smirks at Aaron's deepening blush. “Will you take it now?” Aaron nods and takes the cup. “Tell me if you don't like it.” 

He takes a small sip and almost dies. It's heaven in his mouth. “You put caramel in it,” he mumbles, not quite able to look at her.

“Sure did,” she says brightly. “I asked the girls who were here earlier what you liked. It was weird that they all gave me different answers.”

Aaron shrugs. “I can't really afford to spend nine bucks on a single cup of coffee every day. I just get one thing I like, usually, and that makes it a lot cheaper.” He takes another sip and hums softly. “This is really good. Thank you.” She gave him the biggest cup they have, too. He’ll be wired all night. It's perfect.

“My night manager quit on me last minute,” Dan tells him, “so I'm stuck manning the counter until I can find someone else.”

“How late is this place open, anyway?” Aaron asks. He can't believe he hasn't ever really looked at their hours before. 

“Four am to eleven pm,” Dan says. “The time we're closed is for our baker, really. He gets a tad grumpy if anyone bothers him while he's getting the bread ready.” She grins. 

“I didn't realize,” Aaron says with a frown. “I've been drinking the shitty coffee at the hospital for months now.”

“The hospital?” Dan asks with a slight frown.

“I work there,” Aaron says. “I mean, I have residency, too, but like, that's also my job. I help out in the ER, mostly.”

“Do you ever sleep?” Dan asks with a raised eyebrow. Aaron just shrugs. The bell over the door rings and a small group of people comes to the counter. “Alrighty, well, I'll come check on you later then?”

“If you want,” Aaron says with a nod. He takes his cup of amazing, perfect coffee with him back to his table and loses himself to his studies again.

“Hey!” Aaron looks up, startled by the enthusiastic greeting. “I didn't realize you'd be here.” Matt, the man Aaron met a few days ago, sits down in the chair across the table from Aaron. “How's it going? You look...really busy.”

“Midterms,” Aaron says with a shrug. “How are you?” 

Matt grins brightly. “I'm great. Just got back from California.” He reaches over and does the same thing Dan did to him earlier - he slides Aaron's glasses down to his nose. Aaron flushes again.

He doesn't understand why these people are flirting with him. Almost no one flirts with him. He's too short and too grumpy. Yet Matt started flirting with him a couple of weeks ago when they wound up sharing a table at the cafe, and now Dan has been flirting with him, too. What could they possibly see in him? 

Aaron adjusts his glasses himself. “What part?”

“San Francisco,” Matt says cheerfully. “It was really nice, even if I ended up working most of the time.”

“Oh. I grew up in San Jose.” Aaron shrugs lightly at Matt's surprised look. “It was a long time ago. I haven't been back since I was fifteen.”

“Oh?” Matt frowns a little. “Why? Don't you want to go back?”

“Not really,” Aaron says with a shrug. “Anyway. What are you doing here so late?” He's realized that it's almost nine. He should really head home. 

“Dan asked me to bring some food,” Matt says with a smile. He holds up a bag of takeout. 

“Oh.” Aaron looks down at his notes. “Okay. Well, I should, um, probably get home. Have a good night.”

“All right?” Matt says it like a question. He does stand and leave Aaron to gather his things in peace, though. 

The couple at the counter clears away, and Aaron subtly watches as Matt heads over and gives Dan a kiss. His stomach feels painfully tight. Why would they both flirt with him if they had each other? Is it some kind of sick joke? Anger burns in the back of his throat and eyes. Do they know they're both flirting with him? He angrily shuts his books and crams everything into his messenger bag. He's much more gentle with his old, outdated laptop, but only because he has to be - he can't afford to get a new one if he breaks this one.

“Aaron?” Dan comes over to the table with two plates in her hands. Matt is behind her with drinks in his. Dan has a small frown. “Everything okay?”

“No,” Aaron snaps bitterly. He looks up at her. “You've both been flirting with me, but you're obviously together. That's fucked up. What is this? Some kind of joke? I've had chicks ask me out on dares before but fuck both of you for messing with me like that.” He stands as Dan puts the plates on the table.

“Hey, now wait one second,” she says. She catches him by his shoulders when he tries to bull past her. “Aaron, please, at least let me talk to you for a minute.”

“Don't you think you should give us a chance to defend ourselves?” Matt asks. He puts his drinks down and comes to stand behind Dan. “It's - it's not some kind of joke. I swear.”

“Why should I believe you?” Aaron asks bitterly. 

“Listen for a moment,” Dan says, a certain steel in her voice that makes Aaron freeze. “Now sit down.” He's helpless to resist the command, so he slowly sinks into his chair. She nods and grabs a chair from another table. She sits diagonally from him, and Matt sits across the table. “We knew we were both flirting with you, Aaron. Matt met you here and liked you, and he told me immediately. I am completely okay with him flirting with you, and he is okay with me flirting with you, too. We're polyamorous, Aaron.” She gestures between herself and Matt.

“Dan has had other boyfriends, and I've had other boy or girlfriends,” Matt says slowly. Aaron notices his hesitation over the words “girlfriend” and “boyfriend,” almost like Matt wants to say something else, but he doesn't comment on it. “It's fine with us, as long as we discuss it first. We never meant to trick you or anything.”

Dan snorts. “Boyfriends and girlfriends, Matt? Really?” She rolls her eyes at him. 

Matt grimaces. “What else should I call them?” he mutters. “We agreed -”

“You saw his reaction,” Dan says with a wave toward Aaron. “I think he knows what's up.” She eyes Aaron for a moment, then glances at Matt. “I'm gonna tell him.” Matt sighs, but he doesn't argue. Dan grins at Matt, then looks to Aaron. “We're into BDSM, okay? We're both doms, though, so sometimes things don't always work out between us. We take on subs to play with, though usually not long-term. Does any of that make sense or is it all gibberish?”

Aaron grits his teeth. He still isn't happy. “May I speak?” he bites. 

Dan cracks a smirk. “Go right ahead.”

“I know what you're talking about,” Aaron says flatly. “But sorry, I'm not interested. I have too much shit going on right now as it is. I work full time and I go to school full time  _ and _ I have my residency. Even if I wanted to do some shit like that, it wouldn't work.” He stands again. “Thanks for the coffee, but don't fuck with me anymore.” He makes it two whole steps away from the table before Matt calls his name.

“Aaron, stop.” Matt isn't asking. His voice has dropped a little lower, a little rougher. Aaron stops almost instantly and hates himself for it just a little bit. “Look at me. Please.” The “please” is a far more gentle request. Aaron turns, wondering what they could possibly want from him after he's been so rude. “I understand that you're busy, and I'm sorry. We should have done things differently, I think.” Aaron snorts his agreement. “But I think that was really fucking rude, especially since Dan had me get dinner so you'd eat something other than a fucking chocolate danish and drink coffee.” He gestures to the plates on the table.

“You've been here since one,” Dan says. “I know you have to be starving. The least you can do is sit down and eat with us. Let us apologize.” 

“I have food at home,” Aaron mutters. He's - surprised by the offer of food. He didn't expect it, certainly. “Thanks, but I have to go.” He leaves before either of them can call him back again.

* * *

Aaron peeks into the cafe before he goes inside. His midterm is in half an hour and he could really use some good coffee to help him get through it. He wants the same thing Dan made for him the other night, even if he only knows about half the stuff she probably put in it. He doesn't see Dan or Matt inside, so he goes in and stands in line to wait.

The young girl at the counter takes his order and rings him up, but she frowns at her screen for a moment. She calls over another girl after a moment. Aaron shifts uncomfortably. What's the problem now? He hasn't even swiped his card yet, so it can't be that… 

“Um, we have your order here,” the second girl says. “Aaron, right?” He nods mutely. The first girl nods, too, since she's usually the one who takes his order in the mornings. “Just, uh, go wait over there.” She sends him down to the end of the counter where the others are waiting to collect their orders. He stands off to the very back, trying not to attract attention. 

It takes several minutes, but finally one of the girls calls him to the counter. She puts one of the very big cups on the counter, and Aaron is willing to bet it's the same concoction Dan made for him the other night. He wants to scream. Why is she doing this? But the girl also adds a box to his order. 

“What is this?” he asks, tapping the lid. 

“A chocolate danish, two dutch chocolate cookies, and a breakfast sandwich,” the girl recites. “We didn't know which one you wanted, so we just did the most popular one. If you don't like it, tell us so we’ll know for next time.” 

Aaron grits his teeth and grabs a twenty out of his wallet. It probably still isn't enough to cover all of this, but it's all he has. “Tell Dan and Matt not to bother.” He shoves the bill toward her over the counter, grabs the drink - and the food, since he knows they can't resell it now - and leaves. 

He can't deny that the sandwich is good. The coffee gives him exactly the boost he needs, too. The danish is an amazing pick-me-up once he finishes his finals, too. The coffee held out through both of them, but probably only because they were back-to-back. He saves the cookies for later. He doesn't have work today, so he walks himself back to his apartment - which takes him past the cafe.

Aaron is engrossed in an article on his phone as he walks. He doesn't notice anyone around him. He suddenly stops short when he realizes someone is standing in front of him on the sidewalk. He sneers and opens his mouth to make a biting comment before he even looks up to see who it is. 

“Hey.” Matt smiles and waves, and Aaron's sneer falls away. “This,” Matt holds up a twenty, “is yours. And we aren't taking it.” He boldly tucks it into the front pocket of Aaron's jeans. “You can tip the girls if you want, but we aren't taking your money.” 

“Why?” Aaron asks. “I - I don't get it. I was rude as fuck to both of you. You shouldn't still be nice to me. That's not how that works.”

“Why not?” Matt asks in return. “We're both pretty sure that you were stressed out and tired from studying so hard for your midterms. How did those go by the way?”

“Fine,” Aaron says a little stiffly. “I still don't get this.” He gestures between himself and Matt. 

“Let's talk inside,” Matt says with a smile. Aaron shrugs. Matt holds open the door for him, and Aaron sighs as he goes in first. The cafe is nearly empty at this time of day. It will fill up soon, when the high school a few blocks away lets out, but until then it probably won't be crowded. Matt leads Aaron to a table toward the back. They sit down across from each other, and Aaron puts his bag on the floor by his feet. 

“Do you want anything?” Matt asks, gesturing to the counter. 

Aaron shakes his head. “If I drink any more coffee or have any more sweets, I'll make myself sick.” 

Matt grins. “We can go get some lunch if you'd rather?” 

“Uh, no thanks,” Aaron mutters. “I just want to go home and sleep for ten years.” He yawns as if to make his point. 

“We’ll keep it short then,” Matt says with a soft laugh. “What don't you get?”

Aaron considers this question for a moment through the haze of his fried brain. “First off, how did you even know I was into that shit - or that I was a sub? It's not like I go around telling people.” He actually works pretty hard to keep it to himself. 

“Dan knew,” Matt says with a shrug. “She just...sort of knows those things. She can look at someone and tell what they have an affinity for. And the way you reacted when she started giving commands was...sort of a dead giveaway.”

Aaron can't look at Matt. He doesn't want to say anything else, either. Still. “Second. I said no. So why are you two doing this shit with the coffee and pastries and whatever?”

“Because we can?” Matt asks. “We want to. Isn't that enough?” Aaron doesn't answer that rhetorical. “We just wanted to do something nice for you, that's all. We aren't expecting anything in return, okay?” 

Aaron nods, but he still feels insecure. “I don't get why Dan said you liked me, either. I'm -”

“Cute, an asshole, and hella smart,” Matt says, neatly interrupting Aaron. “I like that you're kind of a jerk.” He laughs, then leans forward and drops his voice. “I want to dare you to insult me just so I can punish you for it.” He gives Aaron a slow smile as Aaron shudders slightly. 

“Even if I wanted to,” Aaron starts.

“We aren't trying to make you do anything you don't want to do,” Matt says gently. “We’re both busy a lot too, especially right now with Dan working her actual job and running this place at night. But she gets days off, and so do you. You have to at some point, right?” Aaron nods slowly. “Okay, then. Let us take you on a date. Please?” 

“Why?” Aaron asks a little breathlessly. “I'm not -” He struggles for the right words and ends rather pathetically with, “Not a great choice.”

“Isn't that for other people to decide?” Matt asks. “When's your next free night? We’ll figure out when we can set the date for, then you can go get some sleep.”

“Spring break is this week,” Aaron says with a shrug. “Even med students get a break. I took the week off because I needed the time to study, and I wasn't sure how the midterms were going to go.” Aaron certainly isn't about to admit that he gets crippling anxiety because of midterms and that, sometimes, he'll crash so hard after them that he can't function for days.

“Where's your phone?” Matt asks with a smile. Aaron pulls it out of his pocket and drops it into Matt's open hand. He watches as Matt adds himself and Dan as contacts, then sends texts to both numbers from Aaron's phone. He finally gives Aaron's phone back to him. “Dan and I will text you with a day and a time, and you can let us know if it will work. Sound good?” Aaron just shrugs. Matt smiles again. “You look dead on your feet. Do you want a ride home?”

“No,” Aaron says quietly. “It isn't far.” He doesn't know why he's suddenly embarrassed about where he lives, but when he compares Matt - in his slacks and button down - to the crumbling apartment building he lives in, he doesn't want Matt anywhere near the place. He stands and loops his bag over his shoulder. “I'm gonna go...sleep,” Aaron says slowly. 

“I hope you sleep well,” Matt says with a smile. “You deserve some rest.” That comment makes Aaron blush and duck his head. He's quick to escape the cafe and head towards his apartment. 

* * *

They settle on Friday night. Aaron had spoken to Matt on Wednesday and gotten their numbers. He texts them a few times off and on to figure out the best time for their date. They tell him they're going to an upscale Italian place inside a hotel. Aaron's never heard of it, so he's sure to Google it to see what the dress code might be like. He's a little dismayed by how elegant and pristine it looks, with the long white tablecloths and candles and flowers everywhere. He stares at his mostly-bare closet and knows he doesn't have anything quite nice enough for this place. Still, it's not like he can reasonably afford to go out and buy anything for one fucking dinner date, so Dan and Matt will just have to get over it.

Aaron wears the slacks and button down he usually reserves for interviews and other important things. Both are black, naturally. The blazer that went with it went missing years ago, but it probably wouldn't fit anymore anyway. He wears his boots - though they're worn and scuffed in a few places, they're the nicest shoes he has - and he even grabs the dark gold tie Nicky bought for him for graduation. He adds his belt and then works on rolling his sleeves up. It's warm out, even for the beginning of April. He hopes with a low twist in his gut that they won't mind. He's sure to add a bit of the nice cologne he only wears occasionally and then spends a few minutes fucking with his hair. 

Dan texts him in the little group chat the three of them have to let him know they're on the way. Aaron sends back a thumbs up emoji since he can't think of any words to use. He shoves his wallet, keys, and phone all in his pockets then locks his apartment behind himself as he heads outside. 

One of the little old ladies who live down the hall gives him a smile and gently teases him with, “Someone has a fancy date tonight.” Aaron flushes and nods. “I hope you have fun. Be safe.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Lao.” She waves him on and he makes his way to the stairs. 

He gets outside just as a big, coal gray truck pulls up along the curb. It looks comically out of place in this neighborhood. Matt is quick to step out of the truck and come around it to greet Aaron. Aaron can't look away from the perfect cut of his expensive suit. He doesn't know a lot about fashion or brands or things like that, but he knows  _ expensive _ when he sees it. Andrew had always been much better at that shit. Matt's blazer, and the glimpse of Dan's pretty orange dress through the window, make Aaron feel woefully underdressed. 

“This is all I have,” he blurts out self-consciously, clutching at the front of his shirt and probably adding wrinkles. “Sorry.”

“Hey, hey,” Dan says, opening her door and sliding out of her seat onto the sidewalk. She wraps her arms around him in a gentle hug. “You look amazing, okay?” She tips his head up with her fingertips and smiles before bending to kiss his cheek. “Come on. If we don't hurry, we’ll miss our reservation.” 

Matt opens the back door and even tries to help Aaron into the truck. He closes it, then realizes Dan's already taken care of herself, so he goes around to the driver's side and gets in. “Aaron, you look great,” Matt says with a smile. 

“I told Matt the blazer was too much, but he was nervous and thought he needed it.” Dan grins at Matt's sour expression. “You look like a show off.” She lightly smacks his shoulder with the back of her hand. 

“I'll take off,” Matt says defensively. “Too hot for it anyway.”

“Good,” Dan says with a nod. She twists a little in her seat to look at Aaron. “We wanted to come up and knock on the door and everything.” She says with a gentle tease in her voice.

“Uh, no,” Aaron says as he stares at his knees. “You probably don't really want to do that.”

“Why?” Matt asks. “What's wrong with doing that?” He sounds so hurt, like he's the one that's done something wrong. 

“It's a shithole?” Aaron says, squinting at Matt. “I know you saw it. Not to mention the whole building wreaks like curry or some shit most of the time. It's basically falling apart. Why would - would someone like you want to go into a place like that?” He's back to staring at his knees and adding more creases to his slacks with his fingers gripped tightly in the fabric. 

“Okay, first off?” Dan says. “You have to put aside whatever you think of us here and now. We worked really fucking hard to get where we are, and we've only just gotten there in the last couple of years.” Aaron glances up at her. “I'm serious. I was a stripper in high school, sweetie. I lived in a rat-infested trailer park in po-dunk North Dakota. You wanna talk about a shit hole? Imagine snow falling through a hole in the roof and piling up in your bedroom. We aren't that special. I promise.”

Aaron stares at her for a long moment. “I'm sorry,” he says finally. “I didn't know and you don't...seem like it. You're all…” He waves his hand between the two of them. “Rich.”

Matt laughs. “Not really. Allison? Now she's rich. We're...comfortable. We worked hard for it, though.” He smiles. “We are only just now really at the point where we can start to enjoy it a little. So we wanted to take you out somewhere fancy.” He shrugs a little. 

“Thanks,” Aaron mutters, “but I'd have been fine with somewhere cheap.” He sighs a little bitterly. “I can't afford this place.”

“You aren't paying for it anyway,” Dan says. She smiles at him. “Matt is.” She pokes her tongue out at Matt but he just sighs and shakes his head. “Please don't worry about it, Aaron. Just try to have a nice night with us, okay?” He nods, even though he sort of wants to run away from them and never speak to them again. 

They get to the hotel before too long, and Matt pays to have them valet park his truck. They head inside and go to the restaurant several floors up. It's just as pretty as the pictures made it out to be, and Aaron still feels underdressed next to Dan and Matt and compared to all the other people inside. The host doesn't say anything about it, but Aaron can feel the guy staring at him. The guy leads them to their table and Matt orders a bottle of wine straight away. Aaron's a little glad. He wants some alcohol to take the edge off his nerves. 

Dan smiles at him. “I know you're going to med school, but what do you want to do, exactly?”

“Trauma surgeon,” Aaron says quietly. “Weird hours and long shifts and stuff, but it's not like that's ever bothered me. I have the aptitude for it, apparently.” He shrugs lightly. 

“That sounds...rough,” Matt says with a frown. “Wouldn't you like, lose people?” 

“Well the point is to save them,” Aaron says, “but yeah, it would happen. All surgeries have risks, though. Even some stupid plastic surgery for a facelift can go badly and a patient can die. It happens. The risk is just significantly higher as a trauma surgeon.” He sighs heavily and stares at his lap again. 

“Well, I own my little cafe,” Dan says, “and I'm the corporate marketing rep for a sporting goods company. Matt's their account analyst. We get to work together sometimes, at least, which is nice.” She picks up her water and takes a sip of it. 

“I didn't grow up poor,” Matt says. “My dad is a plastic surgeon and my mom is a boxer. But she left me with him when I was a kid to go on her circuit. My dad got me into some pretty hardcore drugs, and I was addicted to heroin for a while.” Matt rolls up his shirt sleeve and reveals several old, faded scars from track marks. “I've been clean for years and years now, but seriously? We aren't perfect. Don't think we are.”

“We all go through tough shit,” Dan says softly. “You're what, twenty-five, right?” Aaron nods. “You're still getting everything figured out. Give yourself time, okay?” She smiles encouragingly and reaches across the table. Aaron lifts his hand, mostly just curious. She takes his hand and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Now. We're going to talk about other things, okay?” He nods and she pats his hand when she puts it down on the table.

“It's just me and my mom and dad,” Matt says. “No siblings or anything. Some cousins here and there, though.”

“Me and my stage sisters,” Dan says with a smile that's significantly sharper than the one she wore earlier. “We've kept in touch all these years, and we still see each other once a year.” 

“I have a twin,” Aaron says. “And there's my cousin Nicky, but he lives in Germany with his husband so I don't see him much.”

“I disowned my mom,” Dan says with a casual shrug. “She and my dad split when I was a kid. I have no idea where he is now. What happened to your parents?”

“My mom is dead,” Aaron says with a shrug. Dan frowns and Matt looks horrified. “I was sixteen. It's been a while. Don't worry about it. I have no idea who my dad is. That spot is blank on my birth certificate.” He sits back a little. “Mrs. Lao swears I'm Korean. She's uh, my neighbor. She's like, eighty or something. Mrs. Ju will argue with her though. She thinks I'm Chinese, apparently? I don't know. I look white enough for it not to matter to most people.” 

“That's gotta be weird, not knowing,” Matt says quietly. “Mom’s Samoan. She taught me a lot of traditional stuff growing up, and again when she took me from my dad and got me clean.”

“Not like there's much point in figuring it out,” Aaron says dryly. “It won't make a difference. I have a hard enough time in my building. Predominantly Asian and they like to harass me.”

“Why live there, then?” Dan asks with a frown. 

“It's close to campus and the hospital, and I can actually afford the rent,” Aaron says. “Besides, even if I told them I was Korean, Chinese, or whatever I actually am, they'd just say I was white. It's not a big deal. I'm barely home as it is.”

“Okay,” Dan says easily. “What do you do in your free time, then?”

“Sleep,” Aaron says flatly. Dan smiles. “I read and shit, but mostly I just try to like, do laundry and clean my apartment and buy groceries and shit. Do everything that needs to be done while I have the chance.” 

“Makes sense,” Dan says with a nod. 

“When do you finish med school?” Matt asks. 

“I graduate next summer,” Aaron says. “My class load gets lighter after this semester. I only have to do one at the time for these last few. I couldn't take them together, though.” 

“You should have a little more free time, then,” Dan says happily. “Matt and I usually work from like, ten to six during the week. We end up traveling quite a bit with our jobs, though. We work out together and like, go on hikes and stuff when we can.”

“We played exy in college, so we’ll go play at the rec center sometimes. It's fun.” Matt grins. “I'm a backliner. Dan's a defensive dealer.”

“I played in college too,” Aaron says. “I had a scholarship. Backliner.” 

“Awesome.” Matt gives him a brilliant grin. “We should definitely all play together sometime. It would be a lot of fun.” Aaron finds himself nodding along. 

Conversation stays light and entertaining. Dan teases them both often. Aaron relaxes with the wine. His pasta is fantastic. Matt insists on dessert, too, but they don't get it at the hotel. They walk a block down the street to a tiny ice cream parlor. Aaron can't eat much, so he just gets a small scoop in his bowl, but he enjoys it. He hasn't had a night this nice in...well, probably ever.

Matt gets his truck and picks them up. They don't head back to Aaron's apartment, though, and he's glad for it. 

“Do you want to come to our place?” Dan asks. “Or do you want to find something else to do for now?”

“Um.” Aaron flushes bright pink. “We can go to your place, but -”

“We’ll talk,” Matt cuts in. “And then figure things out from there, okay?” Aaron nods timidly. Dan reaches between the seats and rubs Aaron's knee.

It doesn't take that long to reach Dan and Matt's apartment. They don't live far at all from the cafe, but they have a decidedly much nicer apartment complex than Aaron does. Matt parks under the building and they take the elevator up to the top floor. Aaron is jealous, but he tries not to let it show.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Matt says as he guides Aaron inside by his shoulder. “I'll get us drinks.”

“I'm getting out of this dress before I kill someone,” Dan says with a laugh. She breezes by the to get through the living room and heads into the bedroom. She doesn't close the door.

Aaron takes a stiff seat on the couch in the living room. If he looks anywhere but at the floor, he can see Dan changing. Matt sits beside him and holds out a small glass of wine. Aaron takes it automatically. 

“You can watch if you want,” Matt says, nudging Aaron's shoulder. “She left the door open on purpose.” 

Aaron’s flush burns his cheeks. “I -” He doesn't really have an argument. He closes his mouth and swallows hard. Matt tips Aaron's chin up with his fingers and bends to kiss at the side of Aaron's neck gently at the same time. Dan is already wearing shorts now, and she's pulling a tank top on over her head. 

Matt backs off and looks at Aaron for a moment. “We want to fuck you, Aaron,” Matt says simply. “But we also want to dom you. To do that, we have to talk about things.”

Dan comes out of the bedroom and takes Aaron's glass of wine from his loose fingers. She sips it, then puts it on the coffee table and curls one leg under herself as she sits on Aaron's other side. She twists her fingers in Aaron's hair gently. “Would you be interested in that?”

Aaron can't help but nod. He's desperately interested. “I um.” He swallows. “I've only had a couple of...experiences. I don't know a whole lot.” He chews his lip. 

“That's okay.” Dan smiles. “We can figure it out together. For now, we have a pretty basic contract with lots of options on it. You can choose if you are absolutely okay with something, if you aren't sure but you're willing to try, or if you refuse under any circumstances. Matt and I have the same contracts that tell you what we will and won't do.”

“Limits,” Aaron says with a shallow nod. “Hard and soft and all that. Yeah.”

Matt rubs his hand over Aaron's back. “Right.” He grins. “We can revise our contracts at any time, but all three of us have to sign them and agree to them. We do this together and we respect each other.” 

“Do you have a safe word?” Dan asks. 

“Pineapple,” Aaron says quietly. “Be-because I'm allergic to it.” 

“Good to know,” Matt says. “Dan and I both get tested very regularly since we play with others, but we'll all get tested and have proof to go with the contracts before we do anything without condoms.”

“Thank you,” Aaron whispers. 

“Were you worried about that?” Dan asks, still twirling her finger through Aaron's hair. “We take safety very seriously, sweetie. The things we're into sort of require it.”

“Just. Thanks,” Aaron says. He isn't quite ready to discuss everything he's been through with past doms just yet. He hopes they aren't going to make him. Not during this conversation **,** at least. 

“If you ever have any questions or concerns, we want to know,” Matt says. “Communication is the most important part of all of this. If you don't tell us something, then things could go wrong. We don't want that to happen. No matter what it is, if it bothers you or worries you or anything, just let us know.” He pauses for a moment, then adds, “Even if you don't feel comfortable talking about it in person, you can text us or call us or even write a letter or something.”

“Always,” Dan says. She kisses Aaron's hair. “It's so important that we know how you're feeling and what you're going through. We need to know that what we're doing feels good. If it doesn't, something isn't right. We can take a break and readjust and try again, okay?” Aaron nods.

“Want to see the contract?” Matt asks. “You don't have to tonight. We just wanted to talk about things. We aren't expecting anything from you, okay? Even if you fill everything out and agree and then decide when you get home that it's more than you can handle, just let us know.” 

“It's just...been a while,” Aaron admits with a small shrug. “I don't want to agree to something thinking I'll like it and then find out I don't.”

“That's what your safe word is for,” Dan says. “And we always use the stoplight method at first. Green is good to go, yellow is for us to take a break, and red is for stop. Red doesn't end a scene, but it does let us completely stop what we're doing and figure out what we need to do differently.”

“I've used it before,” Aaron says with a nod. He takes a breath. “Okay, let's look at the contract and we’ll...talk about things.” Dan smiles. She takes his face between her hands and kisses his lips very gently. Then she's standing and walking away. Matt pulls the coffee table closer to the couch and then shifts so he's right beside Aaron and wraps his arm around Aaron's shoulder.

“If any of this is too much, just let us know. We don't want to overwhelm you.” Matt smiles brightly at Aaron's nod. 

* * *

It takes three weeks for Aaron to work up the courage to ask Dan and Matt for a night together. Their date night had been really nice. Ever since then, he's spoken to them every day at least in texts. Usually, it isn't much, but it's nice to have someone outside of work or class to talk to. He hasn't had someone...care about him like this in a long time. Katelyn does, naturally, but she isn't his girlfriend or anything like everyone at the hospital suspects. They're only friends. She'd tried, but Aaron had been forced to admit to her the sort of sex he was into, and Katelyn couldn't do that for him. She doesn't judge him for it, at least. So having Matt and Dan is new and strange and...really nice.

He gets free coffee every morning from the cafe, but he tells the girls at the counter not to give him the food unless he's desperate for it. He hasn't told Dan or Matt that sometimes, those little breakfast sandwiches and danishes and cookies are the only food he gets in a day. He can't quite admit that to them. The coffee is really nice, though. 

The Friday he asks to see them is just before a long weekend for him. He has no classes on Monday, and he's managed to get those same three days off at the hospital. He'll have to run some errands and stuff over the weekend, but he actually has free time. He wants to spend it with Matt and Dan. They agree and seem very excited by the idea. They haven't exactly done anything yet, but all their tests came back - all negative - and Aaron's...ready. He wants this. 

The night they filled out the contracts was mostly just them talking about things. Aaron's contract was chock full of soft limits. He wasn't fully prepared to agree to much one hundred percent. They were both totally fine with that, to his surprise. After he read over their contracts and everything was signed and put away, they spent some lazy time on the couch making out. Matt jacked Aaron off, but then they took him home. He was a little sad to be left behind, but they kept texting him and making sure he was okay and other things, and Aaron settled. 

Tonight, they're going on another date. Aaron's back in his black slacks and black button down and black boots. He doesn't wear the tie this time. Dan and Matt insisted on coming to pick him up at the door this time, so he fidgets with his phone as he waits for them to get there. 

Finally, there's a knock on his door. He takes a deep breath before nodding to himself and going to answer it. Dan and Matt are both at the door with bright smiles. Matt has a blue gift bag in his hand, and Dan has a hanger in her hand covered with a plastic bag. Aaron steps to the side so they can come in, then shuts the door behind them. 

“This is a really nice place for downtown,” Dan says as she looks around. “You're safe here, right?”

“Enough,” Aaron says with a shrug. He's sure she notices the heavy exy racquet propped by the door. No one comments on it. “You guys look really nice.” He flushes as he stares at Dan's skirt. The split on the side shoots nearly up to her hip, showing off a lot of toned, muscular thigh. 

Dan laughs. “Thanks, honey. We brought presents.” She holds up her bag for a moment, then walks over to the couch and tosses it over the back. “If you don't like it, I'll take it back, okay?” She tugs the plastic away and reveals a dark green shirt. It's some kind of soft-looking material. There are narrow, shiny, darker green stripes that run vertically around it. 

“That looks…” Aaron swallows hard. “Really nice.”

“Will you wear it for us?” Matt asks. He walks over to Aaron and stands behind him, then wraps his arms around Aaron's chest. “Allison recommended the place we're going to tonight, so we're sure it's all kinds of snobby. But she said the food was delicious. What do you say?”

Dan leans over the couch and drops her voice to a conspiratorial stage whisper. “We can mock the rich jackasses.” 

Aaron cracks a small smile. “All right, yeah. I don't have a blazer, though.” 

“Got that covered,” Dan says with a grin. She pulls the shirt away and there's a rich black blazer underneath. She moves that, and there's even pants. She shrugs. “I might have peeked at all your sizes while you were with us the other night.” She winks. 

“This is too much,” Aaron says through numb lips. 

“Oh, there's a catch,” Matt says with a soft laugh. Aaron looks up at him. Matt puts the gift bag in Aaron's hands. “Open that first.”

Aaron tugs at the tissue paper on top lightly. He crumpled it and tosses it on the couch to deal with later. At the bottom of the bag, nestled in a bed of more tissue paper, is a stainless steel butt plug. It's not small. It has a round, bulbous end and it tapers down to a much narrower base. Aaron can feel his face burning already. 

“You have to wear this as well,” Matt whispers right into Aaron's ear. He reaches into the bag and pulls it out for Aaron to see it. “All through dinner. Think you can manage?”

Aaron swallows and nods. “Yes.” He’ll make himself manage. He won't fuck this up. Not after they've bought all this expensive stuff for him.

“Such a good boy,” Matt says. He kisses Aaron's neck softly, and Aaron shudders. Matt smooths his hands over Aaron's shoulders to his chest. “Will you let me undress you?”

“Yes,” Aaron says in a small voice. He watches Dan eye him with a soft smile on her face as Matt unbuttons his dress shirt. He has on a black undershirt, but apparently, Matt wants Aaron completely naked. He takes the plug and the bag and puts them on a small side table. He tugs the dress shirt off Aaron's arms, then the undershirt over Aaron's head. He makes quick work of Aaron's belt and slacks, letting them fall to the floor around his boots. Matt kneels in front of him and unties his boots for him, too, then pulls Aaron's feet out of them. 

“Bend over the couch,” Dan says, pointing to right where she's standing. Aaron leaves the pile of his clothes behind and walks the two steps to the couch. He kneels and braces his arms on the seat cushions as he bends over. 

“Are you sure you want to wear this?” Matt asks. He touches Aaron's bare back gently. Aaron's sure he sees the old, faded scars there, but neither of them mentions the marks. 

“Yes,” Aaron says. “I want to wear it.” His stomach is tight with anticipation. Matt tugs his boxer briefs down over his ass but leaves them around his thighs. He hears the click of a cap, and he takes a deeper breath. A moment later, Matt smooths his hand over Aaron's back. Aaron feels his big finger prod at his tight hole and gently work its way inside him.

“You're so tight, baby,” Matt says softly. “Relax.” Aaron takes another breath and tries to relax his muscles. Matt's finger presses deeper inside him. He moves it gently in and out, pressing down to catch over his prostate. Aaron shakes as he digs his fingers into the couch cushion. 

Dan rubs her fingers through Aaron's hair as Matt slowly works Aaron open. He nudges a second finger into Aaron's hole and Aaron sucks in a sharp breath. Matt's fingers are so big. It feels good, but it's also so, so much to take.

“Push back against my fingers,” Matt says. Aaron tries, but he doesn't think he manages very well. Matt manages to get both fingers inside him, but Aaron sucks in a sharp breath. “Push your knees all the way to the edge of the couch.” Aaron shifts his knees forward. “Now spread them out.” Matt reaches between his legs and helps Aaron nudge his legs open. Only about half his chest is left on the cushions. 

“Arch your back so your ass is up “ Dan says. Aaron obeys. It's not the most comfortable position, but he feels himself opening much wider for Matt's fingers. Matt rubs his back again. “Better?” Aaron nods. 

“When was the last time you got off?” Matt asks as he fucks his fingers into Aaron's ass slowly. 

“Wi-with you,” Aaron says quietly. “He peeks up at Dan. “I didn't know if I had permission.”

“Aw,” Dan coos. “Honey, all you have to do is ask. We don't mind.” 

“If you want,” Matt says as he presses his fingers down into Aaron's prostate, “I can start sending you texts and ordering you to get off. We’ll work out all the details, but if I tell you to, you have to do it within so much time.”

“Yes,” Aaron says quietly. “Okay.” He chokes on a soft, low moan. “It's so much,” he whispers.

“Do I need to stop?” Matt asks, his fingers slowing. 

“No,” Aaron says. “Don't stop.” He wants this. “I'm - I'm okay.”

Dan twists her fingers in Aaron's hair again. “It's not about just being okay,” she says. “It's supposed to feel good. If it doesn't, we need to stop and figure out a way to make it feel good. Want to change your answer?”

“No ma'am,” Aaron says. “It does feel good. It's just - a lot.” He whimpers softly as Matt rubs over his prostate again. “N-not my prostate. Please. It's too much.”

Matt immediately moves his fingers off Aaron's prostate, but then he's nudging in a third finger. “Push back,” Matt says. He grips Aaron's ass cheek and spreads it wide. “From now on, I want you to stretch yourself open to at least three fingers every day. Think you can do that?” Aaron nods his head into the couch. “Christ. I can't wait to get you open enough to fuck you.” Aaron moans softly just at the thought of that.

Matt doesn't stay long with three fingers in Aaron's ass. He takes up the plug and works it in under his fingers, gently sliding them out as he works it in. Aaron arches his ass even higher in the air, trying to accommodate the sudden intrusion. He whimpers softly when it finally settles into place inside him. The curved arch of it has the bulbous end pressing into his prostate. He's so hard…

Matt takes Aaron's shoulder and gently pulls him upright. Aaron can feel the plug shift inside him with the movement. He's going to die before the night is over. He's certain of it. Matt kisses his neck softly, then stands. Aaron watches him go over to the kitchen sink and wash the lube from his fingers. He also grabs one of the washcloths from the neat stack by the sink and dampens it before returning to Aaron. He has Aaron bend over so he can wipe away the excess lube. 

“Now,” Dan says once Aaron is upright again. “You're going to eat me out.” She grins at him. Aaron nods and gives her a small smile. “You can't stop until I come, and you aren't allowed to use your hands. Matt?” Matt takes Aaron's arms and folds them behind his back. Aaron grips his forearms tightly to stop himself from letting go.

“You listen so well,” Matt praises with another gentle kiss. “Will you let me tie you up tonight?”

“Yeah,” Aaron says quietly. His flush gets even darker as Dan comes around the couch and pulls her skirt up. She isn't wearing any panties. “I - I'd like that.” He's only been tied up a couple of times, but he loved it.

“We’ll spoil you with all sorts of rewards tonight after dinner,” Dan says with a grin. “Now sit up high on your knees.” He obeys and she straddles his face. He pushes his tongue into her clit immediately, lapping over it and sucking it gently. Her soft moan nearly echoes through his mostly-bare apartment. He fights a grin. 

Matt keeps one hand on Aaron's crossed arms to make sure he doesn't try to move them. He holds Dan's hand with his free hand. Dan curls her fingers in Aaron's hair. 

“Oh shit, baby, you're so good at that,” she sighs. “Harder.” Aaron obeys, pressing his tongue harder into her clit and lapping over it again and again. He pushes his head lower, licking into her and fucking her with his tongue. He shakes around him, her thighs squeezing his head. He wants to reach up and grab her hips and pull her even closer, or fuck her with his fingers while he focuses his tongue on her clit, but he can't move his arms. Instead, he switches back and forth, sucking hard and fast at her clit and flicking his tongue over it rapidly, then pushing his tongue into her and curling it up. 

“Goddamn,” Dan moans. Her fingers scrape his scalp, but it doesn't hurt. “I'm gonna come, sweetie. You're so good at this. I should never let you leave.” She laughs, then moans again as she shakes around him. Aaron laps at her, finishing her off and cleaning her up. She sighs softly as she takes a step back. Aaron slumps down and rests against Matt's chest. “I really never want your mouth anywhere else,” she says with a laugh and a grin. She looks at Matt. “He's better than you are, babe.”

“Ouch,” Matt laughs. “Way to crush a guy's ego. I thought I was pretty good.”

“You are,” Dan says with a shrug. She smooths her skirt into place. “He's just way better.” She pokes her tongue out at Matt, then bends down to kiss Aaron gently. “Thank you, honey. That was perfect.”

“I'm glad you liked it,” Aaron says quietly. He can admit to being proud of himself for that. His girlfriends in college had loved it when he went down on them. He'd enjoyed doing it, too. Often, he'd eat them out for as long as they could take it and not even fuck them, hardly caring about getting himself off. Their pleasure was more important. 

“My turn,” Matt whispers in Aaron's ear. He stands and goes to sit on the couch. “If you agree,” he adds. Aaron nods quickly. “God, you're perfect,” Matt says with a wide grin. “After dinner, we'll focus on you.” 

“You don't have to,” Aaron murmurs. He looks at the floor. “I - I like doing this.” Yeah, he's hard, but it's not his biggest concern. He glances up when he hears Matt's zipper. His eyes go wide as Matt tugs his hard cock out of his pants. It's massive. He swallows hard.

Dan kneels beside Aaron and kisses his cheek. “He's big isn't he?” she asks in a low voice. Aaron nods mutely. “Imagine us prepping you to take his cock. It'll feel so good.” She slides her hand across his thigh and squeezes at Aaron's cock. “You can eat me out while he fucks you. Doesn't that sound nice?”

Aaron watches as Matt languidly strokes his cock with his fist. “I - I could barely take his fingers,” Aaron chokes out. 

“That's what prep is for, baby,” Matt says with a crooked grin. “Now come here.” Dan nudges Aaron forward with a gentle push to Aaron's shoulder. He slides across the carpet on his knees and settles himself between Matt's thighs. “Take as long as you need, and only do as much as you can, okay?”

Aaron gives Matt a slight nod and wraps his hand around the base of Matt's cock as Matt pulls his hands away. Aaron ducks his head and licks at the head shyly, unsure of how to do this. He feels Dan's hand on his back. He takes a deep breath and wraps his lips around Matt's cock. His hand strokes the base up to his mouth as he licks and sucks at the head. He can feel Dan pressed up against him from behind, her hands sliding around to his chest. She rubs over his nipples, then down his stomach. She frees Aaron's cock from where it's been trapped in his boxer briefs this whole time. She starts to jack him off slowly. Aaron gets a little braver and takes more of Matt's cock into his mouth, to the back of his throat. 

He moans softly as Dan twists her hand and digs her thumb into the head of his cock. Matt groans over him. Aaron doubles his efforts, certain he won't last long but wanting to make Matt come when he does. He sucks hard and digs his tongue in hard, tightens his grip and speeds up. He takes more of Matt's cock down his throat. There's no possible way he can deep throat Matt, but he gets over half of Matt's massive cock in his mouth, and he considers that an accomplishment. 

“Oh fuck,” Matt groans. He's even louder than Dan. “Baby, that's amazing. You're so good. Look at you.”

“He can take so much already, babe,” Dan says. “God, can you imagine him deep throating you? We can train him for it. He'll be amazing at it.” She laughs softly and kisses Aaron's neck. Aaron moans softly again, which has Matt groaning loudly in return. 

“Do that again, baby,” Matt says. “Keep moaning. God that feels so good.” Matt's hand finds Aaron's hair. He doesn't pull much, he just sort of holds on. Aaron makes himself moan again, though it's soft and short. Dan has him moaning for real a moment later as she finds the plug in his ass and begins to press against it, driving it into his prostate. Aaron chokes and gags around Matt's cock and backs off some, but he doesn't stop. 

“Baby, I'm gonna come,” Matt says. “Fuck, you're so good.” He moans loudly as his come fills Aaron's mouth and spurts at the back of his throat. Aaron swallows it down. Matt pushes him away gently. Dan pulls Aaron back against her chest and continues to jack him off, and soon, Aaron comes too, his come splattering the old carpet in front of the couch. He whimpers slightly as she milks every drop from him. 

“Good boy,” Dan says and kisses Aaron's cheek. “Now. We're going to get you cleaned up and dressed and then we're going to go eat dinner, okay?” Aaron nods even as he turns his head to hide his face in her neck for a moment. She rubs his chest gently and peppers his hair with soft kisses. “You are so, so good for us, honey.” 

Matt comes over a few minutes later with a damp washcloth and cleans Aaron's face first, then his dick. He carefully tugs Aaron's boxer briefs into place. Dan helps Aaron to his feet and has him stand by the edge of the couch. She dresses him herself - insists on it, even when Aaron tries to take the pants from her. He lets her do it, finding comfort in her touch and close presence. Matt tugs his undershirt back over his head as Dan slides his belt through the loops on his new pants. She helps him into his new shirt, buttons it, then tucks it in for him, too. Aaron can't remember even his mother ever helping him dress like this. Dan has him sit on the couch and Matt puts his boots on his feet and ties them. 

“All right,” Dan says with a smile. She grabs her purse and digs through it, then comes out with a small bottle of cologne. “Can I spray this on you? It's Matt's, but I bought it. I love the way it smells.” Aaron nods. She does a couple of quick sprays, then helps him into his blazer as well. “Ready?”

Aaron grabs his other pants and gets his wallet and keys. He puts them in his pockets, then grabs his phone from the counter and slides that into a pocket as well. He looks at Dan and nods. She cups his face and kisses him gently. Matt does the same as soon as she's done. 

“You look amazing,” Matt says with a happy smile. “Dan loves to dress her subs, so try to get used to this, okay?”

“I'll try,” Aaron says quietly. Dan loops her arm through his and they head out of the apartment together. Aaron barely remembers to lock the door behind himself. 

To his surprise, Dan sits with Aaron in the backseat of Matt's truck. She holds Aaron close and runs her fingers through his hair over and over. It's nice. Aaron is...happy here. Dan is warm and soft and strong and he really, really likes her. He bets Matt can probably pick him up and carry him around like it's nothing. He almost doesn't even want to go eat now, he just wants to curl up between Dan and Matt and let them kiss him some more. 

“Feeling any better?” Dan asks softly. 

“I'm okay,” Aaron says quietly. 

“You dropped, honey,” Dan says with a small frown. She tips his head back so he has to look at her. “Does this always happen?” He shrugs and nods. “I guess you being so quiet is part of that?”

“Yeah?” Aaron guesses. “I just. Like this.” He can't explain himself right now. It's frustrating. 

“This is important, sweetie,” Dan says gently. “I'll try to keep it simple for you to answer, okay?” Aaron nods. “Does it get worse than this?” He nods again. “Is it only after more intense scenes?” He shakes his head. “Does it have more to do with how you're feeling before?”

“I think,” Aaron says quietly. “I'm sorry.” He withdraws from her arms and wraps his arms around himself instead. He grimaces. “I'm - I'm too fucking needy after.” He digs his fingers into his arm. “My last dom hated it.”

“Come here,” Dan says. Aaron looks at her. She has her arms open for him. She waves her hands impatiently. Aaron slowly slides over to her again. She folds him into her arms and makes him settle against her chest. “Every sub has different needs after a scene. Some of them can walk away with a smile on their face and be perfectly fine. Others will drop so hard they need to have someone keep an eye on them for days after because they might hurt themselves. I've seen it before. Just because you need more aftercare than some shitty dom was willing to give you doesn't mean anything bad about you, okay? We are here for you. We know we ask a lot, but we also try to give just as much, if not more. Aftercare is just one part of that - a necessary part. If you ever need us, ever, you let us know. And don't be embarrassed or ashamed. We are here for you, Aaron.”

It takes a long moment for Aaron to find his voice. “Thank you,” he whispers. He clutches at her waist a little tighter. 

Matt parks in a parking garage and they have to walk a couple blocks to get to the restaurant. Dan sandwiches Aaron between herself and Matt, with both of their arms looped through each of Aaron's. Aaron hasn't ever really been to this part of the city before, so the distraction of looking at things is almost enough to pull him out of his head. Dan and Matt beside him do the rest. 

The restaurant they've chosen features a lot of different Asian foods. The tables are small and intimate, too, allowing Dan and Matt to nearly constantly keep some part of them in physical contact with him. He chooses some abiko curry, Dan gets Thai curry, and Matt sticks to a fairly simple chicken dish. Dan and Aaron both wind up teasing Matt for not liking anything spicy. 

The night is really nice. Aaron enjoys his dinner and the simple sherbet for dessert. They head out together and drive back to Dan and Matt's apartment. On the way, Dan sits in the back with Aaron again, though he tries telling her he'd have been fine on his own this time.

“Shush,” she chides gently. “I think it would be a good idea if you stayed tonight, though. Would you be okay with that?” She continues to twist her fingers in Aaron's hair, but gives him plenty of time to think about his answer. 

He considers the way he reacted earlier, the way he has been with his other doms, and he knows he'll need them. He doesn't do all that well on his own after scenes - after sex in general. Fuck knows why. Probably has a lot to do with his abandonment issues, but he's  _ not _ getting into that tonight. Instead, he just nods. It would be easier if he just stays, rather than having to worry about getting him to let go of them after. He knows he's more than a bit of a leech.

“I don't have any...clothes or anything,” Aaron says slowly. 

Dan smiles. “If you want something to sleep in, you can wear one of Matt's shirts. How ‘bout that?” Aaron nods again. He's definitely slept in things like that before, after all. “We’ll hang these up, then, and you can just wear them when we take you home.” Aaron blushes a little, but he nods his agreement all the same.

When they get back to the apartment, Dan and Matt both undress Aaron slowly. They seem to enjoy doing it, so Aaron lets them. Aaron feels very exposed once he's standing there totally naked while they're still dressed. He can feel his blush burning his cheeks. Dan takes Aaron's hand and leads him to their bedroom. 

They have a big, king-sized bed pushed up against the wall and a dresser along the opposite wall. There's another smaller dresser between the bed and the door to the bathroom. Dan guides Aaron to the center of the open floor space. 

“Kneel,” she says. There's a hint of steel in her voice. Aaron sinks to his knees and peers up at her, wondering what she's planning to do next. Apprehension twists his stomach into knots.

“We have one more gift for you,” Matt says as he walks to the small dresser that Aaron is facing. He opens the top drawer and takes something out. “If you accept this, you'll be ours.” He holds out a black leather collar. Aaron's eyes go wide. It's a thick piece of leather with a wide silver buckle and a ring on one side. “When you wear this, you are our sub. The scene starts when you have this on. Outside of this, we still care about you. Don't think we don't, okay?” Aaron nods. He feels a little breathless. 

“Do you want it?” Dan asks. “You don't have to accept.” She brushes her fingers through Aaron's hair. 

“I want it,” Aaron says softly. He looks between the two of them and swallows hard. “Please.”

“Okay,” Dan says with a smile. She tips Aaron's head back with a few fingers under his chin. Matt kneels in front of him and unbuckles the collar. He and Dan fit it around Aaron's neck. It's snug, but not too tight. Aaron waits until they're finished buckling it into place before bringing his hand up to touch it reverently. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. Matt kisses him first, then Dan kisses his forehead. He can't quite let it go as they stand. He watches them undress, but he doesn't say anything. They're both extremely fit, and Aaron remembers them saying something about working out together. He wonders vaguely if he could possibly join them, but dismisses the thought quickly. He doesn't have the time. He's certainly not in bad shape, what with walking to and from the college or the hospital and then running all over the hospital so often, but he sort of misses some of the muscle tone he'd had back when he'd been on the exy team. 

“We came up with a plan for tonight,” Dan says as she sits on her knees in front of Aaron. “We want to talk to you about it first and make sure you’re okay with everything.” Aaron nods. 

“First, I want to tie you up,” Matt says with a smile. “I'm still getting the hang of the more complex stuff, but I know all the basics. Are you okay with that? We have scissors and all in case I need to cut the ropes, but I can get all the knots untied in a hurry, too.”

“Yes,” Aaron says. “Um, how are you going to tie me up?” 

“For tonight, I just want to do something simple. Tie your arms behind your back so you can't use them, maybe tie your calves to your thighs if you’re okay with that.” Matt goes to the dresser again, but he opens the second drawer. He takes out a length of rope that's twisted around itself and brings it over to Aaron. “Feel. It's not very soft, but it's strong. If you struggle, it might cause some rope burn and bruises.”

“I have some lotion we’ll put on you after,” Dan says. “That will help with any chafing, at least.” 

“Okay,” Aaron says with a nod. He flushes. “Just, um, make sure no one will be able to see the marks. I don't need people at the hospital asking questions.”

“You put that on your contract, baby,” Matt says. “The only place that this sort of thing might leave marks is your forearms. That's why we're discussing this first. It could take from a few days to a week or two for the marks to fade. I don't want to leave you in an awkward situation. So I can tie your arms only around the top, but that will be weird for you, I think.”

Aaron chews on his bottom lip. He doesn't bruise very easily, thank fuck. Any bruises he got from his mother tended to fade pretty quick, too. “Tie my arms,” he says, looking at Matt - well, his shoulder more than his face. “If they're still there by the time I have to go back to work, I'll just wear long sleeves or something.”

“If you're sure,” Matt says slowly. 

“I am,” Aaron says. He's quiet, but certain. Matt kneels behind Aaron and takes his arms, folding them behind Aaron's back. Aaron holds onto them like he did earlier for now. Matt begins to wind rope around his chest.

“Once Matt's finished tying you up,” Dan says, “we're going to lay you down and tease you for a bit. We want to see how good your control is. You won't be allowed to come until we give you permission. If you fail this time, we won't punish you, but in the future, you will definitely be punished.”

“Punished how?” Aaron asks quietly.

“That depends on you,” Matt says from behind him. “It won't be something you'll enjoy, but it also won't be something that's a hard limit for you.”

Dan holds Aaron's cheek in her hand. “You listed all forms of impact play as a hard no, so we aren't going to hit you, okay?” He gives her a tiny nod. “We might tell you that you aren't allowed to come without one of us present for, say, a week. Or maybe you won't be allowed to get yourself off. Or maybe we’ll make you wear a plug to class or something. We won't do anything that interferes with work, though.” Aaron nods to show his understanding. 

“We’ll discuss punishments more later,” Matt says. “Tonight, and probably the next few times we play, is about figuring out where the lines and limits are. You have a lot of soft limits. As your doms, we are going to push those limits - but only after we discuss them. Right now, we want to know what you can handle as far as our commands go.” 

“Matt's right. So we’ll push you to a certain point tonight to test your orgasm control. If you come, that's okay. Matt and I will probably fuck and then we'll all curl up in bed together so you guys can have a while to recover, then we can move on. If you don't, Matt's going to fuck you.” She grins as Aaron's eyes go wide. 

“We’ll make sure you're nice and loose, baby, don't worry,” Matt says with a low chuckle. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

“If anything hurts, anything at all, you let us know,” Dan says sternly. “There will be times when we want things to hurt, but we’ll talk about that and make sure you're okay with it first.” 

“Overstimulation can be painful,” Matt says, “so if we get to that point, say yellow or red and we’ll back off."

“Oh,” Dan adds, “and while Matt's fucking you, you're going to eat me out again.” She laughs. “But you'll be allowed to use your hands this time. I can't wait.” She pokes her tongue out in a gentle tease, but Aaron just gives her a small smile in return.

He drops his head and watches as Matt wraps another loop of rope around his chest. “My last Domme...she made me eat her out for over an hour once. I was only allowed to stop because she couldn't come anymore.”

Dan shivers. “Now that sounds like an excellent punishment for you.” She winks. “Might take longer than an hour to get me to that point, though. We’ll just have to see, won't we?”

“Okay,” Aaron says. He almost wants to tell her that that isn't so much of a punishment for him, but he distantly remembers how awful his jaw had hurt afterward. 

Matt finishes tying Aaron's arms fairly quickly. He instructs Aaron to try to move them. There isn't much give in the ropes. Dan helps Aaron to his feet, then she has him sit on the bed. Aaron's cock is half-hard as he's pushed down on his back, folded over his arms uncomfortably. It isn't painful, though, so he doesn't say anything. Matt ties each of his calves to his thighs and spreads his legs wide open. Dan comes over to the bed a moment later with a bottle of lube and a small prostate massager in her hands. She passes the massager off to Matt, then pours some of the lube in her hand. 

“Okay,” she says. “Matt's gonna tease you with that and the plug and his fingers and whatever else he wants to do. I'm going to jack you off very slowly. This is about control, okay? We aren't going to punish you if you come, but try to hold off as long as you can.”

“If you feel like you're getting too close, let us know,” Matt says. “We might back off, but we might not. It depends on how much you've already taken.” 

“Ready?” Dan asks.

“Yes ma'am,” Aaron says quietly. 

He takes a deep breath as Dan takes his cock in her hand and begins to stroke up his shaft - very slowly, as she'd said. Matt clicks on the massager and pushes the tip of it to the base of the plug he's worn all night. He's mostly gotten used to the feeling of it inside him, but the vibrations have him tensing and gritting his teeth. 

“You look so perfect,” Matt says as he drags one hand down Aaron's chest over the ropes. “I can't wait to try tying you up even more.” He presses the massager harder into Aaron's ass. Aaron lets a tiny broken moan escape him. The dual sensation of the vibrations along the plug that's still resting on his prostate and Dan's hand on his cock have him ready to come already. But he won't. Not yet. 

Dan reaches over and pinches one of Aaron's nipples lightly. “Matt, look at him blush. It's all the way down to his chest.” She leans forward and kisses Aaron's collarbone. “And that sweet little moan. God, he's just amazing.”

“Isn't he?” Matt says with a soft laugh. “I never want to stop teasing him.” 

At that, Matt increases the vibrations in the massager, and Aaron whimpers Dan squeezes her fingers and twists her wrist exactly the right way. He can't quite stop himself from struggling against the ropes. He wants to move, to buck his hips into their hands or hold onto them or anything. That he can't just adds to the intensity of the pleasure shooting through him.

“You're doing such a good job, baby,” Dan praises softly. She pinches one of his nipples and twists it sharply. Aaron’s voice breaks a little on another tiny moan as his back arches as much as he can make it. “Give us a color.”

“G-green,” he chokes out through clenched teeth. He can take this. He can. He won't disappoint them. Not now, not so soon. 

“I'm going to take the plug out,” Matt says softly as he rubs Aaron's thigh over the ropes. “Okay?” Aaron nods, but he can't open his eyes to look at them. 

“Open your eyes,” Dan commands. It's gentle but firm. 

Aaron struggles for a moment before he's able to force his eyes open. He turns his head to look at her. She bends and kisses him deeply. He pants harshly into her mouth as Matt clicks off the massager and tugs the plug from his ass. Almost as soon as it's gone, Aaron feels two of Matt's big fingers pressing inside him, crooking upward to find his prostate and rub against it. Aaron bites his lip. The sensation is maddening as Matt fucks his ass gently with his fingers and continues to rub against his prostate at the same time. He has no idea how much longer he’ll be able to handle this.

“Time for a third finger.” Matt is kind enough to warn Aaron this time, which is appreciated. It allows Aaron to force himself to relax and push against Matt's fingers as he had earlier. The burn from the stretch is unpleasant only for a moment as Aaron relaxes and adjusts to the width of Matt's fingers. 

“Great, baby,” Dan says cheerfully. “If Matt can get you nice and open before you come, we have another plug we can put in your ass to keep you there. It's a lot bigger than that little one you wore tonight.”

Aaron groans softly, barely a noise at all, and though he squeezes his eyes shut, he opens them again as quickly as he can manage. That one had been small? He certainly hadn't thought so… Dan’s hand on his cock is still slow, still just enough, really, to add as a distraction from his ass and prostate. But it adds to everything he feels rather than takes away from it. Dan gives him another encouraging smile.

“I'm so proud of you right now, baby,” Matt says. “I thought for sure you'd call yellow or red by now to make us back off.” 

Aaron shakes his head and glances down at Matt. Watching Dan jack him off is distracting, but he finds his words after a moment. “Don't wanna disappoint you.” 

“You won't disappoint us, honey,” Dan says. She brushes her fingers through Aaron's hair. “We told you tonight was just about testing you.”

Aaron shakes as Matt begins to nudge a fourth finger inside him. It's too much, too soon, but he doesn't stop him. Instead, he distracts himself by giving Dan a grimace of a smile. “Test anxiety.” He swears softly as Matt opens him even further, and then it's just an endless cycle of softly bitten off “fucks” and “shits” and “goddamns” as Matt pushes his hand inside Aaron up to his knuckles. Then he's rubbing at Aaron's prostate again, and Aaron is shaking so, so badly to fight the need to orgasm. 

“Color,” Matt demands. 

Aaron gasps out, “Yellow,” as he feels his stomach tightening. Matt's fingers fall still, but they don't leave. Dan stops stroking his cock, too

“Do we need to take our hands away?” Dan asks. Aaron shakes his head. “Okay. Thank you for warning us, sweetie.”

“Did I push you too fast?” Matt asks. Aaron is reluctant to nod, but he does. Dan had said the punishment for lying to either of them about things like that would be steep and very unpleasant. He doesn't want to do that to himself - or to them, really - so soon into things. “I'm sorry, Aaron. I'll keep it slow from now on.” Aaron nods and takes a deeper breath to calm himself down a little more.

“Do you need anything right now?” Dan asks. 

Aaron chews his lip for a thoughtful moment. He looks at Matt. “H-how much more are you gonna do?”

“I could fuck you now,” Matt says as he lightly edges his fingers along Aaron's prostate. Aaron shivers. “Is that what you want?” 

Aaron’s cheeks burn as he looks at Dan. “I want you to - to sit on my face.” 

She gives him a slow, wicked grin. “You're just the most precious sub in the whole world, aren't you? But no.” She shakes her head lightly. “Not tonight, okay? You're going to eat me out while Matt fucks you, but we’ll untie you and move to a different position before that.”

“If you can last three solid minutes of the both of us trying to  _ make  _ you come, then we’ll go ahead and do what Dan just said.” Matt presses his hand down on Aaron's thigh and forces his legs open even more. “If you come, she can sit on your face for as long as it takes for you to get hard again. Sound good?”

“I can live with that,” Dan says with a laugh. She looks to Aaron and cups his cheek in her hand. “Will you be okay with that?”

“Yes ma'am,” Aaron whispers. She nods and kisses him again, softly this time. He takes a breath. “Okay. It's green.”

“Good boy,” Matt says. He curls his fingers into Aaron's prostate again, but he starts off slow. Dan starts stroking Aaron's cock again, as well. “Okay, we're going to start the clock now. Three minutes.”

“Don't come,” Dan says. 

They suddenly speed up. Dan squeezes just right and digs her thumb into the slit of his cock and drags the tips of her fingers over the best places. Matt isn't really even fucking Aaron with his fingers anymore, he's just rubbing at Aaron's prostate constantly. Aaron squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his teeth, turning his head to the side as he fights his body's response to the touch. He wants to come  _ now _ and it's been barely thirty seconds. 

Dan and Matt both start talking, too, but Aaron can't focus on their words. He's too busy trying to do all he can to fight his orgasm. Dan pinches his nipples and rubs at them with her free hand. Matt ends up running a finger around Aaron's super-sensitive hole where he's stretched open. It's so, so much, and Aaron feels like he's going to die before he even gets the chance to come. Soft, barely-there, broken moans spill from him as he shakes and fights the ropes that bind him, but even that helpless sensation isn't doing him any favors. He digs his fingernails into his arms. The little spike of pain grounds him and lets him keep his slipping control over himself. 

Then, suddenly, it all stops. That sudden stop is almost enough to make Aaron come as well. He gasps and curls up a little - as much as he can. Dan shushes him gently as she rubs his hair and kisses his face. Matt takes his fingers away, and Aaron almost cries at the loss.

“I didn't - didn't come,” he chokes out. 

“We know, honey,” Dan says softly, “and we are so very proud of you right now. You can't imagine how proud we are. You were just perfect for us. But we need you to come back to us a little first, okay?” 

“I'm going to put the plug in your ass, like we talked about, and then we're going to sit for a minute and let you come down from subspace a little,” Matt says. 

Aaron doesn't know how much time it might take between that and Matt nudging the tip of a plug into his ass, but he arches his back and presses against it and takes it greedily, wanting anything to fill him like Matt's fingers had. He is desperate for it. He  _ needs _ it. The plug stretches him so much it's painful, but it's barely noticeable. Aaron doesn't relax until Matt presses it all the way into him. Only then does he feel better, feel like he isn't going to shatter.

“We're going to untie you, okay?” Dan says quietly. Aaron nods and watches, almost feeling distant and removed, as Matt unties his thighs first. He bends Aaron's legs for him, stretching them and massaging his fingers into the muscles in Aaron's calves, thighs, and even his hips. Aaron feels so full from the plug he can barely stand it, but he doesn't ask them for anything, not when he knows what's coming next. He only has to be patient. 

They take his shoulders and gently pull him into a sitting position. The plug sinks into him even more, and Aaron turns to hide his face against Dan's shoulder as he shakes at the feeling. She begins to comb her fingers through his hair gently, occasionally peppering his hair or forehead with soft kisses. He's never felt anything like this before, never been so...open. Aaron can feel Matt's fingers brushing over his arms as he tugs the ropes away. Matt does the same with Aaron's arms as he had his legs, moving each arm slowly and massaging away the lingering stiffness all the way up to Aaron's shoulders. 

“Tell me what you're feeling right now,” Dan says as she rubs Aaron's back with one hand.

“Full,” Aaron says quietly. “So full.” His breath hitches a little. “Feels good,” he adds. “I like it.”

“I'm glad you like it, baby.” Matt rubs his big hand over Aaron's thigh. “Are you hurting anywhere?” Aaron shakes his head. “Good. I didn't want to hurt you, but sometimes being tied up and left in strange positions can hurt.”

“Doesn't hurt,” Aarons sighs. He turns his head a little to look at Matt. “I know I have to tell you if it hurts.” Matt gives him a bright smile. “I want to be good,” Aaron says quietly. 

“You are,” Dan says instantly. “You're perfect, honey. We only stopped so you would come back to us a little, okay? It wasn't to punish you or anything. You lasted the whole three minutes and everything.” 

“Okay,” Aaron says with a small nod. 

“Babe,” Matt says slowly, “I think we should change things up.” 

“What are you thinking?” Dan asks. She rests her chin on Aaron's head as she looks at Matt. Aaron curls into her warmth, keeping his arms held close to his chest for now. 

“I want to be able to see his face while I fuck him,” Matt answers. “He was pretty far gone there. I don't want to risk us not knowing if something is up.”

“You just want him all to yourself.” Dan sticks her tongue out at Matt and laughs. She squeezes Aaron in a short hug. “You're right, though. I'd like to watch his face, anyway. He has the best expressions.” She curls her arm around Aaron's chest and lightly pinches one of his nipples, making him arch his back into the touch. “And he's so sensitive. We need to get some nipple clamps for him, babe. Imagine him on his hands and knees while you fist him, with some weighted nipple clamps and a cock ring.”

Matt hums low in his throat as he slides his hand up Aaron's thigh to his cock. He squeezes the base gently. “Fuck, that sounds amazing. Would you be okay with a blindfold, baby? We can blindfold you so you don't know what's coming next.” Matt grins devilishly. 

Aaron bites his lip for a moment. “I don't mind the blindfold idea,” he says quietly. “But knowing...helps. With the anxiety.”

“We’ll always tell you first, then,” Dan says decisively. “Before we do anything, okay?” Aaron nods and relaxes against her. “As you figure things like this out, always be sure to let us know, okay? It's really important.” They slide their hands away from any sensitive places, but they don't stop touching him.

“We can't stress enough how important communication and consent are,” Matt says seriously. “If there's ever a time when you are even a little bit unsure about something, tell us. We'd much rather stop things and talk about it with you than push you into something you aren't totally, one hundred percent okay with.”

“Okay,” Aaron says with a little nod. “And...same to you two. If I do something you don't like, tell me please.”

“We will, sweetie,” Dan says. She kisses his cheek. “Now, Matt's going to go get us all some water real quick, and then we can start again, okay?” 

Aaron nods, and Matt leans forward to kiss him softly before he turns and leaves the room. He's back a moment later with three bottles of water. He even opens Aaron's bottle for him. Aaron sips at it slowly at first, but he drinks all of it. He feels better afterward, though he hadn't realized he'd needed the drink before now. Matt takes the empty bottles away and brings three new ones, but he leaves those on the dresser near the bed. 

“Ready?” Matt asks. “We're going to lay you down on the bed on your back, okay?”

“I'm going to sit against the headboard,” Dan says. “Your head will be in my lap. You can hold my hands or my thighs or anything you need.” 

“What about you?” Aaron asks with a small frown as he turns his head to look up at her. “I...want you to get off too.”

“Right now is about you,” Dan says gently. “We want to make you feel good and see if you can handle Matt's cock and everything. Besides, if I want to get off, Matt can fuck me later or you can eat me out.” She kisses him and then helps him sit up fully - which shifts the plug in his ass again, which, goddamn, but it feels like there's a fucking softball inside him - and he whimpers softly at the sensation. 

The two of them position Aaron on the bed so that his head is on Dan's thigh where she's now sitting against the headboard. He curls one arm under her thigh and holds onto it. He grasps her hand with his free hand. She brushes his hair away from his face and smiles at him.

“Spread your legs as wide as you can,” Matt says. Aaron brings his knees out to either side of himself, almost up to his hips. “Good boy. Now I'm going to take the plug out.” 

Aaron takes a deep breath as he nods. He tenses a little when he feels Matt's fingers sliding under the base of the plug along his super-sensitive rim. It makes him whimper again, barely a sound at all. Dan rubs his chest and over his nipples, trying in vain to distract him. Aaron arches his back, his hips sinking into the mattress. Matt lets him, his fingers slipping away. Aaron chews his lip as Matt rubs the inside of his thigh for a brief moment. Matt reaches up and grabs two pillows. He grabs Aaron's hip and lifts him off the bed, then works both pillows under him, forcing his back into an awkward curve that keeps his hips tilted up in Matt's direction. 

“Perfect,” Matt says with a smile and a nod. He pushes against Aaron's thighs and spreads them back even more. His muscles burn and pull, but it's barely noticeable. “I love how open you are for me now, baby.” He tugs at the plug again quickly, pulling it out to the widest point - and holding it there. 

Aaron tries to arch his back again, but it's much harder with the pillows under his hips. He twists his head into Dan's thigh and squeezes his arm around it. The force of his grip on her hand his nearly bruising. She rubs his chest in a rhythmic up and down motion.

“Breathe, Aaron,” she says softly. Her hand on his chest helps him to remember. “You're doing so well, honey. I'm so proud.” 

Aaron whines through tightly clenched teeth. “Matt,” he chokes out at last. “Matt, please. T-take it out.” He bites his lip and tries arching his hips up instead. “It hurts.” His soft, broken whisper comes with a few tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Dan rubs his cheek with her hand and makes soft, soothing noises.

“Okay, okay,” Matt says as he begins to ease the plug out slowly. “I'm sorry, Aaron. Thank you for telling me.” Aaron shudders as the stretch lessens as Matt removes the plug. “There. Better?” Aaron nods, but he can't turn his head away from Dan's thigh. 

“What's the color?” Dan asks.

“Green, now,” Aaron mumbles. “Thank you.” He takes a deep, shuddering breath. It hitches as Matt pushes his fingers into Aaron's hole and begins to stretch him all over again, but it doesn't hurt. Aaron chokes on a small moan and shakes between them.

“You're so beautiful,” Matt says, running one hand up Aaron's thigh to his cock. “Can I fuck you now, baby, or do you need a minute?”

Aaron bites his lip and peeks up at Matt. “G-go ahead,” he whispers. 

“Are you sure?” Dan asks, combing her fingers through Aaron's hair again. “We can take as long as you need.” 

Aaron nods. “I'm sure.” He wants this. The plug had hurt, but… He wants this. He looks over at Matt again, and even though he can feel his face burning, he says, “Fuck me, Matt. Please. F-fill me up.” 

“Okay, baby,” Matt says with a smile. 

He bends down over Aaron. Dan turns Aaron's head to the side for him, and Matt kisses Aaron deeply for a moment. Matt leathers lube over his cock and Aaron's hole, then he sits up and aligns himself with Aaron's hips. He keeps Aaron's thighs pushed apart around his hips as he grasps his cock and slowly nudges the head inside him. Aaron arches his back as it begins to fill him inch by slow inch. 

The plug had nothing on Matt's cock. He thought he'd felt full then. He had no idea what full really felt like. Matt's cock is long and thick and feels like a fucking log as he eases it inside of Aaron. But he goes slow, giving Aaron plenty of time to adjust to the feeling. Once his hips are flush with Aaron's, he stops for a moment. 

“Stop clenching around me,” Matt says, a bite of command in his voice. Aaron tries to stop his muscles from spasming. Dan rubs his chest up and down again, encouraging him to breathe and focus. He manages after a moment. Matt rewards him with a smile and, “Good boy.”

“We’ll have to train you to control that,” Dan says lightly. “We can focus on that next time we play, I think.”

“He learns so quickly,” Matt says. “It shouldn't take long.” He chuckles low in his chest. “Okay, baby, ready for me to fuck you now? I'll go slow at first, okay?” 

“Pl-please,” Aaron begs. “Please fuck me.” He needs it. He needs this feeling to continue. It will be wonderful, he knows it. Matt's cock is so big he can feel it pressing into his prostate. Aaron's own cock is half-forgotten to the pleasure of Matt slowly pulling out and thrusting into him in careful, controlled movements. It isn't enough.

“More, Matt,” Dan says for Aaron. “Deeper.” Matt hums and draws out more and fucks into him deeper, making Aaron moan softly and buck his hips up into the feeling. He's so lost to the fuzzy sea of pleasure he can't feel his fingers and toes. But that's okay. He doesn't care. 

“Faster,” Aaron whispers.

“Faster, what?” Dan asks. Aaron gives her a hazy look. She tugs sharply on his hair. “What do you say, Aaron?” Her command sends electric tingles through him and has his cock twitching against his stomach.

“Please,” he begs. “Please!” He bites his lip around another soft moan as Matt pushes into him a tiny bit faster. Aaron looks up at him. “Please, Matt. More. Fuck me harder.” 

“You sure you can take it?” Matt asks. Aaron nods quickly. “Okay. Remember, you asked for this.” He pulls out so that only the head of his cock is inside Aaron. 

“He will only stop if you say your safe word,” Dan says with a smile. She flattens her hand on Aaron's chest. “You can call yellow or red, too. But ‘stop' and ‘slow down’ won't work now. Understand?”

“Yes ma'am,” Aaron says impatiently. “Please. Fuck me.” He bucks his hips again, trying to get Matt's cock to fill him. “Please!”

“Greedy,” Matt chides lightly. He grips Aaron's hips with his big hands and lifts him up even further, bending over Aaron and getting into the best position. 

Aaron’s mouth drops open at the first quick, deep thrust. He isn't able to close it again as Matt fucks him hard and fast, just as he'd asked for. Matt's grip on his hips keep him in place. Dan pinches and rolls Aaron's nipples between her fingers to add to the sensation. Aaron has never  _ felt _ so much in his life. He has never been loud, but he can't stop the soft moans and groans from spilling out of him. Matt's cock is so big it drags over his prostate on every thrust. It's maddening. Aaron arches his back, but he can't go anywhere with the way they're holding him. 

“Such a good boy,” Dan tells him. “And you were so worried about taking Matt's big cock. Look at you now, begging for him to fuck you fast and hard. You're our sweet slut, aren't you?” 

Aaron had listed name-calling and humiliation as a soft limit, but he might have to change it to a yes. The ‘slut’ comment makes him burn, but he nods. He knows they want to show him off to others, so maybe he can't let them call him names in front of them, but here in private? It sends him spiraling ever closer to the edge he's been precariously leaning over all night. 

“I -” Aaron chokes and tips his head back, looking up at Dan. He closes his eyes with a soft, “Yes ma'am, please,” when she wraps her hand around his throat. She squeezes the sides of his neck gently. It isn't quite enough, but she seems to know that. As Matt seems to fuck him even harder, she squeezes harder. 

“Let me come,” Aaron suddenly begs. “Please. I need to come so bad.” 

“Not yet,” Matt says through a harsh grunt. “You wanted me to fuck you. You can take it until I'm finished. Dan, stop choking him. That's what he wants.” She takes her hand away instantly, and Aaron whines softly at the loss. 

“Poor baby,” Dan croons. “Do you need to come that badly?”

“Yes ma'am.” Aaron whines into her thigh. “Please. Please let me come.” He is barely holding himself back as it is. Dan reaches down and holds his cock, gripping the base of it so, so tightly. It...helps. 

“Not yet,” Matt says. “Your dom gets to finish first, and then you can have your orgasm.” Matt's low groans and grunts are loud. Aaron loves how he sounds. “Moan for me, baby.”

Aaron tries, but all he can manage is a soft, broken sound. Dan teases him gently for being so quiet. Matt says something about edging him until he's forced to scream for them. Aaron doesn't have the capacity to explain to them that he's never been loud, that he can't be. It doesn't matter right now. Maybe later he'll remember. 

Matt's thrusts get shorter and harsher as he bends over Aaron. “Do you want me to come inside you?” Matt asks. 

Aaron finds himself nodding. “Please,” he begs. “Please, Matt.” He's surprised by himself, a little, but he can't rationalize it right now and he doesn't try. 

“A cumslut, too?” Dan laughs. “I knew you were perfect.” She pinches Aaron's nipple again, and Aaron shakes. “Can we put a plug inside you to keep it all in until we let you come and clean you up?” Aaron finds himself nodding. He likes this full feeling. He never wants it to end. 

“I'm gonna come,” Matt warns. His hips slam into Aaron's a few more times, then he stops, bent over Aaron. He kisses Aaron harshly, biting his lip and licking into his mouth as he fills Aaron with hot spurts of come. Aaron is almost sobbing at the feeling. He is surprised by how much he likes it, by how much he never wants it to end. 

Matt slowly pulls out of him, leaving Aaron whimpering and shaking. He grabs the same big plug from earlier and eases it into Aaron's ass. It's still so, so big, but Aaron takes it much easier this time. He sighs a little as he is filled with it. His cock is still demanding attention, but he can wait for a moment.

He looks up at Dan and blinks slowly. “Matt said you two have to get off first,” Aaron says quietly. “Can I eat you out now?” 

“Such an eager boy, aren't you?” Dan asks with a laugh. “Okay. Hands and knees. Get to work.” 

Aaron takes his arm from her thigh and she spreads her legs a little more. He slowly and carefully turns over, his cock brushing the sheets and sending jolts through his body. Matt takes his hips and lifts them so he can't grind into the bed to get himself off. Aaron presses his mouth to her and licks first, then he brings his hand up and eases a finger inside her.

“More,” Dan demands instantly. Aaron adds a second and third finger, curling them up and fucking into her with them and rubbing hard. He sucks and licks at her clit with everything he has, aiming for speed rather than skill. She's moaning and bucking into his face in seconds. He can't stop his grin as she calls him a good boy and tells him how perfect he is. 

When she comes, she pushes him away by his shoulder. He takes his fingers out of her and sucks them into his mouth. She laughs softly at him, but he doesn't think she's being mean. The two of them roll him to his back in the center of the bed. Dan bends over his chest and sucks one of his nipples into her mouth. Matt takes Aaron's cock in his. 

“Fuck,” Aaron whimpers. “Let me come, please,” he begs instantly. He's been right there all night and he can't stop it now. “I - I'm going to.”

Dan lifts her head. “Come, honey, you've earned it.” Aaron bucks into Matt's mouth a little and comes right then, pushed to so many extremes tonight. He turns his face away from them as tears leak from the corners of his eyes in relief. 

Dan lies down beside Aaron and turns his head toward her. She kisses him softly. “You were amazing tonight. We are so proud of you.” 

“We're going to get you cleaned up now, and then we’ll curl up together and relax,” Matt says with a soft smile as he rubs at Aaron's hip. “You were perfect. Thank you for trusting us and letting us play with you.”

Aaron curls into Dan's embrace, not quite able to bring himself to say anything. She combs his fingers through his hair for a moment, but soon, they make him sit up and drink some water. Matt goes to the bathroom, and Aaron can hear the tub running. He needs to pee, but he doesn't want to get up and leave Dan's arms. 

When Matt and Dan make him get up to go to the bathroom, Aaron does stop for a moment to pee, but then they help him climb over the ledge and sink into the hot water. Matt's poured some kind of oil or something in the water to make it smell nice. Aaron whimpers as he sits and the plug shifts inside him. It makes his cock twitch. He shouldn't be interested in getting off again so soon, but fuck if he isn't getting hard as Matt scoops water up and pours it over his shoulders and grabs a washcloth with soap on it to gently scrub his skin. 

It doesn't take long for Matt to notice Aaron's half-hard cock under the water. “Do you want to get off again, baby?” Aaron gives him a small, shy nod. 

Matt grins. “Can you come untouched?” 

“I don't know,” Aaron admits in a whisper. 

“Want to find out?” Matt asks. Aaron shrugs. Matt rubs his shoulder. “This one is all about what you want, okay? However you want to deal with this. You've given us so, so much tonight. I won't ask for anything else from you.”

“I want you to get me off,” Aaron whispers. “I like it.”

“Stand up,” Matt says softly. He helps Aaron stand and sit on the back ledge of the tub. It pushes the base of the plug deeper into Aaron's ass. His breath hitches at the feeling. Matt stands and goes to the counter. He grabs a different bottle of lube from a drawer and comes over to Aaron as he pours a little in his hand. He takes Aaron's cock and slowly begins to stroke him. “Tell me what you want, how you want it. Move or don't move. Do whatever you want. This is only for you.”

Aaron doesn't do anything at first. Matt gets him fully hard quickly, then Aaron rocks slightly, grinding the plug against his prostate. He softly asks Matt to go faster, and the response is instant. Aaron has to hold Matt's shoulder with one hand as he fucks himself against the plug and Matt jacks him off. With the dual sensations and how sensitive he still is, Aaron comes quickly, small globs of come squirting over Matt's wrist and into the water. 

Matt eases Aaron back into the tub and kisses him gently. He spreads Aaron's legs wide and has him lean back as he carefully and slowly works the plug out of his ass. Aaron hates the loss. He feels so empty without it. Matt pushes his fingers inside Aaron, helping to wash away some of the come and lube that's still inside him. Taking care of the rest won't exactly be fun, Aaron's sure, but he doesn't care just now. 

Matt has him relax and soak in the water. He bathes Aaron and even washes his hair for him. It's...nice. It isn't sexual, just comforting. Dan comes back to the bathroom a while later and she sits with Aaron while Matt showers. When Matt finishes, she gets in. Matt helps Aaron out of the tub and wraps him in a towel and then picks him up and carries him to the bedroom. 

Aaron curls into Matt's chest and doesn't want to leave. But Matt sets him on the bed - newly remade, and he sees what Dan has been doing - while Matt grabs clean clothes for himself and Aaron. Matt steps into a pair of gym shorts for himself, then offers Aaron the same. Matt's are a size too big, but the drawstring allows Matt to tie them so they won't slip down over Aaron's hips. There are already some faint marks from the ropes and Matt's hands over Aaron's skin. Matt tugs a giant tee shirt over Aaron's head as well, then he's pushing a bottle of water into Aaron's hand and making him drink. 

Dan comes out of the bathroom a bit later. She dresses only in underwear and a tank top. Dan takes several minutes to coat Aaron's arms and chest in the lotion she'd mentioned earlier in the night. Matt and Dan don't look sleepy, though Aaron could fall into a coma just now with as tired as he feels. Matt carries him out to the living room. The three of them sit on the couch together with Aaron curled in Matt's lap and his legs across Dan's thighs. They wrap him in a blanket and give him yet another bottle of water. Dan even brings him a small bar of chocolate and encourages him to eat a little of it. She ends up breaking off small pieces and feeding it to him, but he doesn't mind. 

Matt finds a movie for them to watch, and Aaron drops off to sleep almost instantly. He wakes a little when they move him later, but once he realizes that they aren't leaving him alone, he settles again. He's half-aware of them taking him into the bedroom and settling him in the middle of the bed. They curl up on either side of him. He keeps the blanket from the couch wrapped around him even as they pull up the duvet as well. Aaron is warm and content between them. He sort of never wants to leave. 


	2. burn it down; spin it around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron's apartment burns down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't have smut, but i wanted to come up with a way to explain how i got aaron from living on his own to actually moving in with dan & matt so have some ANGST FEST 
> 
> there's a happy ending tho
> 
> i figure if i come up with more shit for daatt's beginning relationship i'll toss it here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Aaron steps off the bus and is greeted with chaos. There are firetrucks and ambulances and cops everywhere. The smell of smoke is thick and choking. He stands with the rest of the crowd as they gape up at the apartment building. Flames and smoke are pouring from the top four floors. Aaron swallows hard.

Everything he had is gone.

He has the scrubs he's in, the clothes he wore today before his shift, and his school bag with his laptop, books, and cell phone charger. But that's all. Everything else was in his apartment. Which is currently on fire. He can see his tiny window. Flames have forced the glass out of the pane and are now licking up the side of the building to the floor above.

He slowly takes his phone out of his pocket. He feels lost. What is he supposed to do now? He has nothing. He didn't even have renters insurance because he couldn't afford it.

Andrew's name is one of the first in his contacts list. He hasn't spoken much to his twin since college, but surely… Surely Andrew will help him now when he needs it? He takes a breath and calls.

Andrew doesn't answer. He listens to Andrew’s automatic voicemail greeting, but he hangs up before he is forced to leave a message. He can't. He can't speak right now.

Maybe...maybe Katelyn? But no. Her sister and her sister's kids are visiting her right now. He doesn't want to bother her.

Aaron walks away from the flames. He can't stand to be near this right now. His feet carry him away from the apartment complex he's called his home for the last three and a half years. Maybe he's in shock. He isn't sure. It doesn't really matter.

Somehow he winds up at the cafe. The guy at the counter gives him a coffee, though Aaron doesn't even really ask for it. Aaron takes it to the back table he likes and sits. He isn't sure what to do now. He can't think.

Aaron sips at his coffee for only a moment before folding his arms over the table and resting his head on them. Where is he supposed to go now? Where is he supposed to sleep? Or shower? He doesn't even have enough money to buy himself more clothes until he gets paid again - next week. He'd just stocked his tiny kitchen with food yesterday…

“Hey, man, I'm sorry, but we're closing.” The guy behind the counter prods Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron flinches from him. He nods his head and grabs his bags, keeps the coffee in his hand, and walks out of the cafe. The guy locks the door behind him. Aaron feels like he's dying.

He walks. It's...aimless. He could go to the hospital, he supposes. There's a shower there, at least, and he might be able to crash in a nap room somewhere until someone catches on. It's risky. The college isn't exactly a better option. The library is open twenty-four hours, but there's nowhere suitable for him to sleep there.

Aaron stops and sits down on a bench near a bus stop. He stares into space for a long time. What should he do? His phone buzzes in his pocket, which startles him some. He thinks, for a moment, that maybe Andrew is calling him back - but no. Still, he takes out his phone. It's Matt.

 _home yet?_ Matt had asked, earlier, for Aaron to let him know when he got home. Aaron had forgotten all about it.

He sends back _no_. Then he looks around. It shouldn't come as much of a surprise that he's sitting less than half a block away from Dan and Matt's apartment. He can't think of any other place to go right now. Maybe they'll let him stay until he can talk to Andrew or...figure something else out.

He punches in the code on the outside door and walks to the elevator. He's alone in the car as he rides up to the top floor. The shiny metal shows him a reflection of himself. He looks...so tired. There's a soft ding just before the doors slide open. Aaron steps out and walks down the hall to the right door. His phone buzzes in his hand just as he stops in front of the door.

 _everything ok??_ Matt asks.

Aaron knocks on the door and waits. It doesn't take long before Matt opens it, and his eyes widen in surprise. Aaron feels his eyes burn with tears.

“No.” He tries not to let the tears fall, but he can't stop them. Matt steps out and wraps his arms around Aaron. “Can - can I stay here tonight?”

“Yeah, of course,” Matt says gently. He takes Aaron's bags from him and holds his hand as he tugs him inside. “Why do you smell like smoke?”

Aaron doesn't answer him. “Can I borrow a shirt or something? And use your shower?”

Matt frowns at Aaron as he carefully sets Aaron's bags on the floor beside the couch. “Baby, tell me what's going on. Please.” Aaron just shakes his head. Matt sighs softly. “Okay. Come on.” He leads Aaron to the bathroom and turns the shower on for him. “I'll have some stuff in the bedroom for you when you're done, okay?” Aaron nods and kicks off his shoes first.

He cries in the shower. It takes all he has to muffle the sound in his hand. He winds up sitting on the floor in the shower as he sobs. He's managed to get himself clean, at least… It's a good thing, too. Matt must hear him or see him or something. The next thing Aaron knows, the water cuts off above him and there's a towel wrapped around him. Matt picks him up and carries him to the bedroom like he doesn't weigh anything.

Aaron lets Matt tug the shirt over his head and poke his arms through the sleeves. It's all he has right now, and it isn't even his. Matt crawls into the bed with him and holds him to his chest. He even tugs the blanket up to wrap Aaron in it. He doesn't ask, he just rubs Aaron's back and tries to soothe him.

Aaron finally cries himself out. He hiccups softly against Matt's shoulder. “Wanna tell me what happened now?” Matt asks softly.

“Not really,” Aaron mumbles.

“Will you?” Matt asks. “I don't know how to help if I don't know what's wrong.”

“You can't help,” Aaron whispers. “Not with this.”

Matt takes Aaron's chin and turns his head so he has to look at Matt. “I won't push you tonight, but we have to talk about this at some point, okay?” Aaron nods slightly. Matt kisses his forehead. “You look exhausted. Get comfy. I'm going to turn off the lights and lock up. I'll be back in a minute.”

“When does Dan come back?” Aaron asks as he burrows under the blankets near the middle of the bed.

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Matt says. He reaches across the bed to brush his fingers through Aaron's wet hair. “You know she won't let you keep this to yourself.” Aaron doesn't say or do anything at all, but yes, he does know. He's hoping he can find a way to escape this conversation with them. He doesn't want to have it. Will they want anything to do with him now that he's fucking homeless? He doubts it…

Aaron drifts to sleep before Matt comes back to the bedroom. He stirs when Matt eventually slides into the bed beside him, but he's drifting again in seconds. He has nightmares that night - old nightmares about his mother's death. He doesn't wake.

The next morning, Aaron finds himself alone in the big bed. He's glad he didn't have class today. He'd have missed it. His phone is very dead on the table beside the bed. He sighs softly and crawls out of the bed, yawns, and makes his way to the living room. Matt is on the couch watching tv - and his expression is grim.

“Your apartment building burned down last night, didn't it?” Matt asks. Aaron freezes solid. Matt gestures to the tv. “It was on the news this morning.”

Aaron isn't ready for this. He isn't ready to face any of it yet. He walks through the living room, past the couch, and into the kitchen. They keep coffee from the cafe here, and though Aaron can't add all the extra stuff he likes so much to it, it's still really good coffee. He brews some extra strong. He has a feeling he'll need it.

Matt comes into the kitchen since Aaron doesn't leave his post in front of the coffee pot. He gently touches Aaron's shoulder. Aaron flinches slightly, then gives Matt a sheepish look as a silent apology. Matt wraps his arms around Aaron and pulls him into his chest, holding him close. He kisses the top of Aaron's head.

“Baby, I am so, so sorry,” Matt says softly.

“You didn't do anything,” Aaron mutters into Matt's chest. He pushes away from Matt and looks up at him. “I'm not ready to talk about this yet. Please.”

Matt frowns. “I don't really think this is the sort of thing anyone is ever really ready to talk about.”

“Just not right now,” Aaron whispers, softly pleading for Matt to drop it. “I can't, okay? I didn't -” he chokes on his words. “I didn't want to come here, okay? I tried calling Andrew but he didn't fucking answer.” Aaron pushes Matt away. “I'm fucking homeless now!” He's shouting, but he can't help it. “I have what's in those bags and literally nothing else. Don't you get it? I was already too poor for you and Dan to even be seen with someone like me, but now? It's so much fucking worse. I can't - I can't do this.” He stomps away from Matt and snatches his small duffle from the floor by the couch and takes it with him to the guest bedroom. He changes in there, pulling on his clothes from the day before. He doesn't care that he's already worn them twice - doing laundry at the laundromat was expensive and time consuming.

When he opens the door, Matt is sitting on the couch again. He stands when he sees Aaron. “Before you run out of here, can we just talk about this? Please?”

“Why?” Aaron asks bitterly. “I don't want your pity or any more of your charity.” He tosses the tee shirt at the couch. It lands in a heap beside Matt. “Things are fucking bad enough without you trying to make it worse!”

“I'm not trying to make it worse,” Matt snaps in return. “I'm trying to tell you that you can stay here, dammit! You can pay rent, pay bills, help with groceries, whatever makes you feel comfortable. Okay? I already asked Dan about it. She'd much rather you stay with us than in some fucking shelter or some shit!”

“Just fucking back off!” Aaron shouts. “I don't need you two to fucking take care of me like I'm some little pet project of yours or something!” He snatches one hand through his tangled hair. “I'll figure this out on my own.” Aaron grabs his bags and leaves. He doesn't realize he's left his phone behind until he's outside of the building, but he doesn't care. It's useless to him anyway right now.

He has a handful of change in the bottom of his bag, so he finds a working pay phone. He'd memorized Andrew's number ages ago, and thankfully, Andrew hasn't changed it since. He calls several times. Finally, he breaks down and leaves a message.

“Andrew, it's Aaron,” he sighs. “Look. My building fucking burned down last night. I need a place to stay for a little while. I don't have my phone. If...if I can stay with you, I'll be at the campus library until four. After that, I…” He hesitates. Can he even go to work? He has to, doesn't he? What choice does he have? “I guess I'll be at the hospital.” He hands up the receiver and thumps his head on the metal box. He's still so tired…

Thankfully, his bus pass is in his wallet. He takes the bus to the college and finds a mostly-quiet spot in the back corner of the first floor. He grabs his books and his laptop and sets everything out to get some work done. He's behind on a couple of things. He'd been planning to get this done today anyway, so why not?

He’s buried in a pile of papers when he realizes someone has sat down across from him at the table. He squints a little, but it doesn't take much to recognize Andrew. With a deep breath, he sits up and grabs his glasses from his forehead and pushes them down on his face.

“What happened?” Andrew asks.

“The fucking building burned down,” Aaron says with a shrug. “All - all my shit was in there.” He gestures at the things in front of him. “This is pretty much all I have left. I have one set of scrubs, too, but… I'm fucked, okay?” He can't look at Andrew as he admits that.

“Come on,” Andrew says. He slides his phone across the table to Aaron. “Call the hospital. Explain what happened. They will understand.”

Aaron nods and takes Andrew's phone. He quickly dials the hospital and asks to speak to Lydia, the woman he works under for his shifts. He explains in muted tones about the fire. She gives him the next few days off to figure things out. He thanks her quietly and ends the call, then gives Andrew his phone back. Andrew stands, so Aaron gathers his things and follows Andrew out to his car.

He's expecting the GS Andrew bought years ago, but Andrew opens the driver door of a shiny new Maserati. It makes Aaron hurt to see it. “What happened to the GS?” he asks quietly.

“I sold it,” Andrew says simply. “Get in.”

Aaron doesn't say anything else. He slides into the passenger's seat and leaves his bags at his feet. Andrew takes them out of the city to his little house in a quiet suburb. Aaron sort of hates how jealous he is, but how can he not be? Andrew had finished law school in a startling amount of time. He's already making a lot of money as a junior partner at a law firm.

Aaron is stuck in med school for another year to finish up his residency and the final classes he needs for his qualifications as a trauma surgeon. Things will be great once he gets to that point, but until then, he's fucked. He's been struggling his entire life, and now he has to watch his twin succeed - while things just get worse for him. He's bitterly envious, and he can't stop it from making him feel like shit. He wants Andrew's success, Andrew's security, Andrew's everything. But he doesn't even have Andrew anymore, not really. They quit speaking back in college when Aaron pissed Andrew off to the point where Andrew refused to so much as acknowledge Aaron's existence for an entire two years. Things have improved since then, and they're getting a little better, but it's still a struggle. Aaron hates having to ask him for help now.

“What will you do?” Andrew asks as he turns onto the small road behind the subdivision. It isn't used much, but it isn't in bad shape.

“I don't know yet,” Aaron says quietly. He twists his fingers in the strap on his messenger bag. “I stayed with Matt last night. I might...ask Katelyn or something. I don't know.” He shakes his head. “I don't have any money for a down payment on a place right now. Everything I was making at the hospital went to rent and bills and food.”

“You won't continue to stay with them?” Andrew asks. He knows about Dan and Matt ever since Aaron's first night at Eden's. That had been...awkward. They still haven't really talked about it. Aaron doubts they will.

“No,” Aaron says stiffly. Andrew doesn't comment on his lack of explanation, thankfully. Aaron doesn't know how he would explain the way he shouted at Matt earlier.

“I live too far from the hospital or the school for you to stay with me,” Andrew says quietly. “I do not have a way to get you there and back every day, not with the hours I keep.”

“I know,” Aaron mutters. “I know. I just. Need a day or two. I'll get out of your hair as soon as I can figure out where I'm going.”

“I will help you,” Andrew says as he turns into his driveway.

“No,” Aaron says. He knows he's too angry for this conversation right now, but he can't be anything but. “I'll figure it out. I don't want your fucking pity.”

“You are my brother,” Andrew says in a cold tone. “It is not pity. As Nicky always said, it is family.”

“I know you don't believe in that shit,” Aaron snaps. “Don't try to pretend like you do now.”

Neither of them mention the kiss at Eden's or Andrew's words from that night. Aaron still doesn't know how to feel about that. Maybe Andrew just doesn't want to repeat himself. He parks in the garage. Aaron gets out and heads inside behind Andrew.

“I will get you some clothes,” Andrew says. “The guest room is yours for as long as you want it.” He walks away before Aaron can respond.

Aaron goes to the guest room and sits on the bed. He digs his laptop out of his bag and pulls up Facebook to message Katelyn. Thankfully, she replies quickly. She's already seen the news. She says she's been trying to call him. He explains that he doesn't have his phone right now, but not why, and tells her he's at Andrew's house.

_I know it's a lot to ask, but can I stay with you for a little while?_

Katelyn takes several minutes to respond, which has Aaron's stomach in knots. Andrew comes into the room and leaves a small stack of clean clothes on the dresser, then leaves again without a word. Aaron flinches when the computer dings.

_Yeah, of course. Sorry. My sister is leaving today and the kids are everywhere. I can come get you whenever you want. Just let me know._

_I'll help with rent and everything, Aaron promises. Thanks._

_Of course,_ she types back quickly. _Anything_.

He tells her he'll talk to her later and closes his laptop. He takes another long shower and changes into the clothes Andrew left him. If feels nice to wear something clean. He takes his small load of laundry to Andrew's washing machine and starts it. He sighs as he closes the lid. When he heads back to the kitchen, he realizes it's after noon. He hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday…

“Andrew?” he calls from the kitchen. Andrew walks into the living room with a tablet in his hand. “I need to eat. Do you want anything?”

“Make whatever you want,” Andrew says with a wave of his hand. Aaron gives Andrew a flat look that Andrew doesn't notice. He didn't answer Aaron's question. Aaron turns his attention to Andrew's fridge and pantry and finds something to cook for a decent lunch for them both.

A while later, Aaron drops a plate of food on the coffee table in front of Andrew. He goes back to his own plate at the bar with his laptop and works on a paper as he eats. He steadfastly ignores Matt's attempts to talk to him through Facebook. He isn't interested in anything Matt has to say right now.

Once Aaron's laundry is done, he folds it neatly and puts it in his duffle. Another stack of clothes has appeared in the guest room. He doesn't know when Andrew left these. They're older clothes, but Aaron doesn't care. It's not like he has anything of his own right now, and it's all still in good condition. He puts all of those in the duffel as well.

Around dinner time, Andrew comes into the guest room. “You need scrubs for work,” he says. “I will get them for you tonight.”

“I'll be fine,” Aaron mutters. “Lydia mentioned something once about an emergency relief fund for employees when shit like this happens. It won't be much, but it should be enough for those.”

“Why must you be so difficult?” Andrew asks with a sigh. “I am trying to help.”

“Yeah?” Aaron asks with a sneer. “And what will it cost me this time? You never do anything for free, Andrew.”

“I am offering this time,” Andrew says calmly. “I would help you with a car or an apartment or whatever else you want, but since you will not accept any of that, I thought you might at least accept something that you need for work.”

Aaron knows he can't work in the same pair of scrubs over and over. Sometimes he needs more than one set just to get through a shift. He needs them. “Fine,” he says quietly. “I'll pay you back.”

“If that is what will make you feel better, so be it,” Andrew says. “Let's go.” He turns and walks out of the room. Aaron hesitates, then gathers his things and goes with Andrew. Andrew raises an eyebrow when he notices Aaron's bags.

“Katelyn said I could stay with her,” he says. “I told you I'd get out as soon as I could. If you want to just drop me off at her building or something, that's fine.”

“You can stay here,” Andrew says slowly.

“I really can't,” Aaron says as he shakes his head. “I have class tomorrow morning. Her place is close to campus, so it's fine. Like you said, you don't have a way to get me there and back here everyday. It'll be easier if I just go to her place now. Saves you the effort of having to drive me into the city at seven thirty in the morning.”

“If that is what you want,” Andrew says.

They go to the store Aaron always buys his scrubs from. He grabs only two sets, but Andrew grabs four more and refuses to let Aaron put any of them back. They grab dinner as well, then Andrew drops Aaron off outside of Katelyn’s building. He waits at the curb until Katelyn buzzes Aaron in.

Aaron takes the couch for the night. She has a one bedroom apartment, so it's not like he has a lot of options. At least her place is warm and clean. They don't speak much, but Aaron's glad for that. He doesn't want to talk about the fire or anything else.

They walk to class together the next morning. She splits off from him in the same building, but her class is on the fourth floor. His is on the sixth. Class passes in a blur. Aaron finds himself walking toward the hospital afterward, as if he's running away. He doesn't want to be in class. He doesn't want to go back to Katelyn's apartment. He doesn't want...anything. He just wants his home back, shitty as it was.

“Aaron?”

His head snaps up. Dan is standing in front of him. He wound up in front of the cafe. Because of course he did. He's so used to walking this way to get to the hospital now, why wouldn't he show up here? He tenses, bracing himself for another fight.

Dan purses her lips. “Can we talk?”

“I...should go to work,” Aaron says quietly. He doesn't have to, but he has no idea what else he should do. And honestly, he needs the money.

“This is important,” Dan presses. “I haven't asked you for anything you weren't willing to give, and I've never asked you to do anything that might interfere with your work or school before, but I need this right now.” She sighs. “And I think you do, too.”

“If I talk to you now, will you and Matt leave me alone?” he asks. He clutches at the strap on his bag so tightly his fingers ache.

Dan nods. “If you agree to sit down and have a conversation with us, then we will come to a mutual agreement about where we go from here.” She sounds sort of like Andrew when he gets into Lawyer Mode. She hasn't promised to leave Aaron alone, he notices. He doubts she will. Still, Aaron nods his agreement. “Come on. We’ll go get lunch.”

He follows after her slowly. She gestures for him to wait just outside the cafe, so he stands on the sidewalk and watches through the glass door as she ducks inside and finds Matt at the far back table that Aaron favors. Matt looks at him with the saddest, most heartbroken expression. Aaron has to look away. He doesn't care. He can't care. He won't.

The three of them walk two blocks to a small, hole-in-the-wall restaurant that serves good soup and sandwiches. Aaron orders his at the counter and lets Dan pay for it. He wasn't planning on eating since he doesn't have any money. This will be nice, at least. They sit at a table in the back to wait for their food.

Dan folds her hands across the table top and looks at Aaron. “Matt told me what happened. Your building burned down. He offered you our apartment, but you got mad at him and shouted at him and stormed out.” She holds her hand up when Aaron opens his mouth. “All I want to know is why we aren't an acceptable option for you. We’ll set things up so that you have a portion of the rent and bills to pay each month. We live close to the campus and the hospital. Closer than you used to, even. Not to mention that we are in a relationship. We want you to stay with us. So why will you insist on staying somewhere else?”

Aaron’s throat swells shut. One of the employees runs their food to their table and distributes their sandwiches. Aaron grabs his. “I want to - to break up.”

“Why?” Matt asks. He folds in on himself. “Baby…”

“I can't do this with you,” Aaron says, his voice choked. “I'm -” He closes his mouth and shakes his head, then tries again. “You two deserve someone who isn't so fucked up, okay? I'm fucking homeless now. I have no money. Fucking - my brother had to give me shit to wear and buy some scrubs for me to work in, all right? I don't even know how I'm going to fucking eat for the next week. Why would you want someone like that living with you?”

Dan reaches over and takes Aaron's hand. Matt adds his as well. “Because we care about you and we want you to be safe and happy. We've both been through some really shitty times in our lives, too. We've told you that. Just because we’re successful now doesn't mean we always have been. We know what it's like to hit the absolute lowest part of your life. Matt had his mom to pull him up and help him out of the gutter and get him clean. I had my college exy coach. He gave me a fighting chance in life when no one else would even consider me because I was stripping so I could support myself and my aunt with her newborn. So please, Aaron. Let us help you. All we want is to give you the same chance we got, okay?”

“You are so, so important to us,” Matt says quietly. “We want to give you the entire world, but we love that you want to earn it for yourself. No one can do everything on their own, though. We all need help sometimes. Hell, I still do. If I didn't have Dan and my mom, I'd still be lost even now. Please, baby. Come home with us. Let us be the ones to give you what you need right now.”

Aaron wants to rebel with everything in him. He isn't used to this. Everything comes with a price. His mother and Andrew have taught him that lesson the hard way. “What if I told you I'd fucked Katelyn last night?” He has to set the challenge, has to test the waters.

“Then as your doms, we would punish you for not asking for permission,” Dan says simply.

“Did you use a condom?” Matt asks. “We don't really care if you want to fuck other people, but we have to know that you're being safe about it so that we can be safe, too.”

Aaron struggles with this...acceptance. “What if - what if I piss you guys off? Are you just going to throw me out? What if we...break up or you decide you don't want me as your sub anymore?” He has to know…

“We definitely want you as our sub, and we don't want to break up with you,” Dan says.

“People in relationships fight sometimes,” Matt says. “They have disagreements and arguments and lack of communication. But working that out is important and necessary. Even more when there's three of us and with our kind of relationship. But even if something like that were to happen, we wouldn't just kick you out on the street. We want this, Aaron. Do you?” Matt squeezes his hand and looks at him with his big brown eyes. His expression is so open and raw and honest. Aaron has to look away.

“Okay,” Aaron chokes out. “Okay.”

Dan leans forward and kisses Aaron's cheek. Matt kisses Aaron's hair. “Do you really have to go to work this afternoon?” Dan asks. Aaron shakes his head. “All right. Let's eat, then we can go get some clothes for you, okay? I'll save all the receipts so you can pay us back if you want.” Aaron nods mutely.

“We want to spoil you,” Matt says with a crooked grin. “We've been wanting to for a while, but you wouldn't let us.” He nudges Aaron's shoulder. “I love that you're such an asshole about it. You always have to do everything for yourself. But it's time to learn to let others do things for you. There are no strings attached. We don't expect anything in return for this. We just want you to be happy, okay?”

“And I love to dress my subs,” Dan says in a soft pur into Aaron's ear. She kisses his cheek quickly, then sits back with a grin on her face.

They finish their lunch together, then they leave the restaurant. They walk to Dan and Matt's apartment first. Aaron leaves his bag inside, then they get into Matt's truck. Dan and Matt take Aaron shopping for some new clothes. He doesn't let them buy him much, since Andrew already gave him a few things, but they pass off several things for him as stuff for him to wear to Eden's.

When they make it back to the apartment, Aaron takes his things to the guest room. It's still early, but he's exhausted. The last two days have been incredibly stressful. He showers and changes into a pair of gym shorts and a loose tee shirt - both of which used to be Andrew's. At first, he lays down in the guest bed, trying to be content with being alone. He realizes very quickly, as he listens to Dan and Matt talk softly in the other room, that he doesn't want to be alone.

He sighs and sits up, staring at the closed door. He doesn't let himself over think things this time. He can't. He just crawls out of the bed and heads into the living room. Dan and Matt smile at him when they see him. He sits down on the couch between them and curls into Matt's side as he closes his eyes.

“I'm sorry I was such a dick,” Aaron says quietly. He looks over at Dan. “I didn't fuck Katelyn, either.”

Dan rubs Aaron's calf. “I didn't really think you had,” she says with a small smile.

“You're forgiven, babe,” Matt says, wrapping his arms around Aaron and holding him close to his chest. He rubs Aaron's chest with his big hand. “Do you want to sleep?” Aaron nods. “Take a nap, then. We’ll wake you up later so we can get dinner.”

“Do you have class in the morning?” Dan asks. She tugs Aaron's legs into her lap, then grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it over him.

“No,” Aaron says quietly. “I was supposed to work in the morning, but they gave me the rest of the week off.”

“When do you go back to class, then?” Matt asks.

“Tuesday morning.” He slides down until his head is resting on Matt's thigh. He curls around himself, but Matt's and Dan's hands on him are comforting.

“Do you want to play?” Dan asks. “We can go to Eden's one night.”

“Sure,” Aaron says through a quiet yawn. He settles and sleeps and feels at peace for the first time since he got off the bus the other day.


End file.
